Not a business plan
by Jtoasn
Summary: They're out of Camp Green Lake, and back to the real world. Squid's in trouble. His mothers gone. D-Tent doesn't trust him. He's homeless and failing school. So a convenient lie is told, but is it all just pretend? SquidOC. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:** I had to repost this, because the way I had written it before had muddled up how I re-wrote it. These first few chapters might be the same as the ones on 'Ordinary Day', so for those who just want to skip it check out the link to my site on my profile, chapters are being posted there as well. (also because there's a problem with the chapter updates on )

**Chapter One**

It was the end of summer, almost two years since they had been released from Camp Green Lake. Students all across America were getting ready to start on their final year of high school. Some of them were planning to go to University; some of them were going oversees for a break and some of them, well...

"I'm sorry, the position has been filled" The manager said, with a fake smile.

Squid nodded, tasting the food of rejection for the hundredth time.

"Alright, thanks"

He walked out the door and assessed on what he was being discriminated against today it had been happening all day, all week even. His clothes? His resume? How he talked?

People hear his accent and think 'dumb, red neck'

He didn't even know why he bothered; Squid just bared his teeth and continued to walk down the street.

"Hey sexy" a voice said, "Looking for a good time?"

He looked up and walked past the street walker, that's a job he would end up doing if he didn't get hired soon, he was so desperate for money.

He had planned that he would get a job, save up and go to University with the rest of D-Tent, but every day it was getting harder for him to make that come true.

Now he just wanted a job, any job...

"Hey you"

"Look, I'm not interested" Squid began.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say"

Squid looked at the man, and shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

"I'm looking for a boy with an attitude like you" he said, "How about you come work for me?"

"You're joking" Squid said, "No one wants to hire me"

"Well, I'm no one" the man said, "And I want to hire you"

Squid squinted his eye at the man, trying to test him out; he looked like a smaller version of Mr. Sir, but without the facial hair and the attitude.

"Alright" he said, "What's the job?"

He was tired and his body reeked of vomit and alcohol when he went back home the next morning, his head throbbed and his hands shook on the first couple of days.

But it had only taken two weeks for Squid to save up enough money to buy his books for his final year in high school, and the money kept on rolling in.

**[Caveman's House]**

"Sorry I'm late"

"About time Caveman" Zig Zag said, "How could you be late when you live here?"

"I was at my cousin's soccer meet"

"Where's Squid?"

"I don't know" Armpit said, "I haven't heard from him all week, he knows it's today"

"Man who cares" Magnet said.

"I do" Zig Zag said, "its big news"

"Well he isn't here, you can tell him later if you want" X-Ray said.

Zig Zag nodded and Magnet didn't comment because no one messed with X-Ray.

"So what's the news?" Armpit asked.

"Well, you know how straight after Camp closed, we said we'd move in together? All of us?" Zig Zag said, "Well... my Uncle died and he left me his apartment"

The guys sat there, and Armpit spoke for them, "Yeah, what about it?"

"The apartment" Zig Zag said, "We can have it"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course with all of us paying rent, water and food, it should be easy" Zig Zag said, "So what do you guys say?"

"How big is it?"

"4 bedrooms, his family lived there, but that was a long time ago, all his kids are grown up and left and they don't really want the apartment" Zig Zag said, "So we'd be sharing a room between two"

"Better than between the 8 of us"

They sat there and remembered for a moment, "Where _is _Squid?"

"Do any of you know where he lives at least?"

This was mainly directed at Zig Zag, who they all knew was the closest to Squid.

But he shrugged, "Sorry I've been busy all summer with my little sister, and my Uncle's funeral, I haven't seen him at all"

"We'll see him at school" X-Ray said, "We can tell him then"

"Just one thing" he said, "Well… he used to live in a big family, but then he was there by himself. So it's really dirty, so we'll have to go in and clean everything before we can move in"

"What?" Armpit exclaimed, "Man, it's the summer holidays, I don't want to be cleaning"

X-Ray looked at him, "It's an apartment, it's OUR apartment… it'll be worth it"

D-Tent nodded in unison, but Zig Zag looked around, wondering where Squid was.

**Preview for next chapter:**

Squid had never had a real home before; he had always lived somewhere that had wheels under it.

He decided that he needed a change; he needed to change his life. He would get a job and an apartment and fall in love for once.

He walked down the alleyway, and then he opened the side door of the building.

He would do anything to make this come true...

Even if it was illegal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:** Not much to say.

**Chapter Two**

His whole body was hurting when he woke up, and he had a funny taste in his mouth. He remembered that he had tried squid last night and had thrown up.

Seafood wasn't his friend.

The hurt body had more to do with the fact that he had fallen off his bed (couch) and had managed to miraculously keep sleeping.

He hated this trailer, and now his mother was shouting at him.

"Where are my smokes?" she yelled kicking his legs, "I know you've been smoking them, so where the hell are they?"

He didn't respond; it was better if he didn't.

"Get up! You lazy sonofabitch"

"You got that right" Squid muttered, but he knew that it wasn't a smart move on his part.

BAM

He had to duck as she aimed a second bottle at him; he got up and took a shirt from a pile that was on the floor, this was his closet.

"I can't wait until I can get your ass out of my house you lazy bastard of a son!"

He ignored her, like he always did.

"You useless piece of trailer trash!"

Squid ducked as another bottle flew at his head.

"I wish I never had a son!"

Those were the last few words that he heard before he left that afternoon, because by the time he got back it would be morning, and she would be unconscious.

Most likely knocked out drunk.

And he would fall into the couch in the living room, exhausted and tired.

But it didn't matter.

Every night he went without sleep, he got a lot of money closer to getting the hell out of there.

He put his hands in the pocket, attempting to ward away the cold that his clothes were just not able to protect him from, even in summer they were too thin and old to work. As he walked, he noticed that there was more graffiti on the wall, he sighed… of course he wouldn't work in the good neighbourhood.

"Hey, Squid!"

"A-Armpit!" Squid said nervously, "What are you doing in this part of town?"

"Just walking around" Armpit said shrugging, "You didn't show last week"

"Last week?" Squid asked as he tried to think about the past week, everything had become such a blur from beginning to end that he didn't even keep track of the days anymore. "Shit I totally forgot about going to Caveman's place"

"Yeah what happened?"

"I..." Squid paused, "Had work"

"You work? Where?"

He had to change the subject, "So, what happened, anything important I missed?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe it" Armpit said, "Zigs uncle died right, and he left the apartment to Zig so we're all gonna pitch in and rent it. D-Tent together once again"

Squid smiled, a real smile, "Like we said after Camp closed?"

"Yeah" Armpit said, "I totally forgot about that you know man, but... here we are. So you interested?"

"Uh... sure" Squid said, he looked down at his watch, "Listen, I gotta go, I'm going to be late"

"Alright, how do we contact you?" Armpit asked, "None of us know where you live, and you don't have a phone"

Squid shrugged, "I'll just see you around. I gotta go"

And Armpit watched Squid run down the street; the boy wondered where he was going.

He had honestly forgotten about meeting everyone, but was glad that he DID forget, mostly because he knew that the rest of D-Tent lived in moderately nice houses, since they got a bit of compensation from going to camp.

When Squids' mom got the money, he had hoped that they could move into an actual house, one that didn't have wheels under it, but she had spent it in less than a week.

Cigarette, lottery tickets and booze.

That's when he realised that his mother wasn't going to change, she was too damaged already. He knew that if he didn't' get out of that trailer park soon, he would end up the same.

He was going to continue with his plan, he was going to get to University and become a successful whatever.

Then he'd buy a big house, and have a huge garden that didn't have any holes in it, and maybe… he'd have a hot little wife that kissed him when he got home from a hard day's work, and not one that threw bottles at his head.

He walked down the alleyway, and then he opened the side door of the building.

He would do anything to make this come true...

"So, you're back again are you?"

Squid smiled and shrugged, "You pay well man"

The man named John nodded towards the locker room, "Go change, and don't drop any bottles today"

That had happened during the first week, Squid thought, it didn't happen anymore.

McKeins was one of the most popular clubs in the district, it was pretty low key but it had a lot of revenue because it was so private.

John, the man from the back room, was the same man who had spoken to Squid on the street almost 2 weeks ago, he had been looking for a rough bartender and even though Squid had never done anything like that before, he took him on.

He was a good man, and Squid respected him.

Even if he did look like Mr. Sir.

"Here you go" Squid said, as he handed a man a beer.

"Thanks" he said, "You've been here a while haven't you?"

Squid was told not to panic when questioned; he did have a permit to work in a bar, and to serve drinks (freshly completed). But with past criminal convictions, sometimes it wasn't enough.

"Since it opened"

"Hey" a girl said, another bartender "The bucks party's getting a bit out of control, can you get security to check it out?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, Katie" Squid said, as he passed another beer down the counter.

"Well somebody better get up there" she said, as she served another person, "If they start to fight with the hockey team someone will get hurt"

Squid nodded, "Okay, I'll get Russell"

He sighed; it was just another night; his shift finished at 4am.

"We're going out for breakfast" Katie said, as they put their clothes into their lockers, "Do you want to come?"

"There isn't more seafood is there?"

"No" she said, laughing "Not tonight, just a normal breakfast"

He nodded, agreeing because he knew what waited for him at home, a drunken mother. Honestly, he was scared to go home, in case he got there and his mum had drunken too much, in case she was dead.

"Hey!"

Squid jumped as Russell patted him on the shoulder, "Shii-"

"Sorry man" Russell said laughing, "Didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me" he said, "I was just thinking about breakfast"

"God, I'm hungry" Russell said, "Oh, I've got to introduce you to this girl, she works here during the day shifts"

"Oh yeah" he said, "What about her?"

"She's my cousin" Russell said, "If you work any day shifts, I want you to take care of her, alright?"

Squid nodded, "Alright, so who is she?"

Russell introduced Squid to the girl at the front bar, she smiled at him.

"I hope that's not the uniform?" she said, looking at his clothes, "I'd die before I'd wear that"

'I hope that's not your face" Squid replied, "Who'd date that?"

The both exchanged a friendly look before Katie returned, and linked arms with Squid, "Are you coming with us?"

**Preview for next chapter:**

Zig Zag looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"What do you want Zig" Squid said, slightly irritated, "I'm going to be late"

"Where are you going?"

The bell rung, "Whatever, I got to go to class"

He shut the locker and left a very lonely and confused Zig Zag in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Three**

"Alan Hunter, you're late"

"Sorry Ms Alexander" he said as he walked into the classroom.

"It's the first day of school" she said.

"I know" he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes "It won't happen again"

"Make sure it doesn't"

He opened up his book when he felt the side of his chair being kicked, he turned around at Magnet.

"Where were you?"

Squid was bewildered, "When?"

"We were supposed to meet at Zigs house"

Squid rolled his eyes and faced the blackboard, which only resulted in Magnet hitting his chair again.

"Jose!"

"Yes?" Magnet said, as he looked at the teacher.

"You're not kicking school property are you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Sorry"

It wasn't a secret that the teachers at the school didn't like the D-Tent boys. But then again, it was well known that they didn't like the teachers either.

She turned back to the whiteboard.

Squid turned to Magnet, "I had work..."

"Work?" Magnet asked, sniggering, "You a check-out boy?"

"Jose! Alan!" the teacher exclaimed, making both boys jump, "Is this something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No"

"Then please refrain from discussing it in my class" she said, "Or I'm sure the principal would love to hear it as well"

"Sorry" they both said.

Magnet kicked Squids chair one last time, "You wait until lunch"

"Where have you been man?" Zig Zag asked as Squid sat down at the cafeteria table, "I've hardly heard from you all summer"

He shrugged, "Kind of hard without a phone"

"You should get one, look at mine" he said, pulling it out, "I got it last week"

"What happened to your old one?" Squid asked.

"I gave it to my sister"

"Anyway" X-Ray said, "So did Armpit tell you about the apartment?"

Squid nodded, "Yeah"

"What about it then? You in or are you out?"

"I'm in" he said, "Have you guys seen it yet?"

"Yeah, we've been there twice already" Caveman said, "It's a great place"

Squid listened to them all talk about the apartment, and even though he was excited he couldn't help but think about work and how he would have to hide it from the rest of them.

Mainly because if any of D-Tent found out he was serving alcohol illegally because he was underage, they would be on his ass like white on bread. They had promised to keep their noses clean from Green Lake onwards, and he didn't want to be the one that broke that dream down for them.

He loved working at the club, it was the best thing he could have done. He had friends there that didn't care of his past; he had money for the first time in his life.

He couldn't wait for the day to end.

"Squid!"

"Huh?"

They were all looking at him, "Weren't you listening?"

"Uh... I got to go to my next class" he said, "I'll see you there"

He left the table, and the boys exchanged glances.

"Something's up"

"Obviously"

"Did he say anything to you in class?"

Magnet shook his head, "He was just being a dickhead like normal"

Zig Zag got up and walked after him.

"Squid! Squid! SQUID!"

"Ow, shit Zig Zag" Squid exclaimed, "What you do that for?"

"I was calling your name"

"Yeah, I know that now" he turned to his locker and pulled some books out, "What do you want?"

Zig Zag looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"What do you want Zig" Squid said, slightly irritated, "I'm going to be late"

"Where are you going?"

The bell rung, "Whatever, I got to go to class"

He shut the locker and left a very lonely and confused Zig Zag in his wake.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"So how old are you really?"

Squid gulped down his coffee, "21"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Squid said, scoffing, "Why? Don't I look it?"

"Well… no not really" Veronica admitted.

"What are you a cop or something?" Squid burst out, "I just look young alright?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey Squid, how old are you?" Veronica asked as he walked in.

He shrugged, "I'm… I'm twenty-one. Why?"

"Well, I sort of … could I ask you a favour?"

"Depends what type of favour"

"Well, it's kind of complicated"

He nodded, "Okay?"

"After work?"

He nodded, "Sure"

"Alright, well I just need to finish this, then we'll go eat"

He nodded, "I'm going to go get my jacket"

"Alan!" a voice said, he turned around and saw Katie walking in.

"Come on Katie, everyone calls me Squid" he said, as she dragged him downstairs "You can too you know"

She beamed at him, "I want to be different from everyone else"

Squid knew that as soon as she looked at him, and how she said that. He had seen it many times before. She had a crush on him.

"Listen Katie..."

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at him with hope in her eyes.

"I'm not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment"

"What?"

"Sorry"

"Oh no, it's alright" she said, trying to keep her voice steady, "It's alright, I don't care... so I'll be... changing"

He watched her walk away and then Russell came over to him.

"She had a real bad crush on you, you know?" he said.

Squid sighed, "I started to guess that when she started to take all the same work shifts as me"

"It's good" Russell said, "Don't date anyone at work, it only brings trouble"

He nodded, and grabbed his jacket, "I'll see you later"

They walked to the breakfast diner just down the road; she didn't say anything about what she wanted from him.

"So what'll it be?"

"Coffee" they both said together, and she made a note of it before leaving.

"So how old are you really?"

Squid gulped down his coffee, "21"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Squid said, scoffing, "Why? Don't I look it?"

"Well… no not really" Veronica admitted.

"What are you a cop or something?" Squid burst out, "I just look young alright?"

"Okay, I'm sorry" she said.

He looked at her, "Why the questions?"

"Well… look, I've got this thing to go to this weekend" she said, "And I sort of need a date"

"No" Squid said, "No way"

"Please, it's a family thing… I hate going to them by myself" she said, "There'll be free food"

He looked at her curiously, "Why me?"

"Why not?"

"It's… I have nothing to wear" he said, "Nothing at all"

"What if I got you some clothes, would you come then?" she asked, he shook his head.

"That's not the point, I'm not good at… family things"

"Please, I'll… I'll… work your shifts at work" she said, "I'll… clean your house"

"No" he said, "Sorry, I'm moving in with some friends of mine"

"Please Squid, I'll owe you one"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Fine"

The next afternoon he was standing in the middle of the bar, while looking at his reflection against the mirrored walls.

He watched his reflection, "What's this for Veronica?"

She peered across the mirror at him, "Its clothes… for the family thing"

"I can see that" Squid said, "It's a blazer, a suit blazer… what are we going a funeral?"

"A wedding"

He looked over at her, shocked, "A wedding?"

"Don't freak out Squid"

"Why didn't you tell me it was a wedding?"

"Because I knew you'd freak out… everyone else I asked freaked out, please Squid" she said, "Please just do this for me"

He looked into the mirror, his hair was combed back, his stubble was barely visible but there, and he was wearing a suit and dark jeans.

"It's not a real suit you know, they'll look at me"

"It doesn't matter; the more rugged you look the better"

"Why?"

She hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Well… people will think we're dating, and if I say you're not my type… as you clearly aren't-"

"Gee thanks"

"You know what I mean… anyway, people won't get the wrong impression"

"What impression will they get?" Squid asked, he looked up and saw her biting her lip, "Who did you tell them I was?"

"They… they think I'm working for alcoholics anonymous"

"What?" Squid exclaimed loudly, "They think I'm an alcoholic!"

"Yes… so you… you can't have any drinks"

Squid sighed, "Well that won't be a problem… but I don't think I can do this"

"Please!" she exclaimed, "Remember that I'll owe you one"

He sighed, "How long is it?"

She cringed again, "An entire weekend"

"What?"

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Great speech last night" Squid said to June, "Really… I almost had tears in my eyes"

"You know what; I don't have to look at you all weekend" she said, walking down the stairs, away from him, "Luckily this is the last day"

"Well, isn't it good that this place is huge, maybe you can get lost?" Squid said happily behind her.

"Oh, you have such witty comebacks, I should write that down for my 5 year old niece to use at her school"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Five**

"People keep looking at me" he said.

"That's because you're here with me"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Veronica smiled, "Well, everyone thinks I work with Alcoh…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" he said, he looked around, "My feet hurt, where are we seated?"

"Over there" she said, pointing out a table where there were a few people talking, "You're place card says where you sit"

"Yeah, I know that" he said rolling his eyes.

He sat down in his seat, looking at his place card; they spelt his name with two l's, he rolled his eyes.

"I heard you just moved into a new loft in the middle of town, I bet that's pricy"

The girl that sat next to Squid smiled politely, "Erm… yeah, that's right. In the middle of town, the price is manageable"

"You work in fashion, I hope you do well… for being so young" the woman said, the girl looked back down at her plate, rolling her eyes.

He looked over at the girl, as he heard her British accent; he smiled at her, "So, You're not from around here?"

"How did you figure that?" she asked, and then she saw the cocky smile and raised her eyebrow. "I'm a friend of the brides"

"Ah, so you must be easy" he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him, clearly disliking him "And who are you exactly?"

"I'm a plus one"

"Oh, so you're not Veronica's date" she said, looking over at Veronica who was flirting with a waiter, "That explains it"

"Explains what?"

"Why she would lower her standards to someone like you" the girl said, "Totally unbelievable"

Squid sighed and got up from the table, he bumped into another person, "Excuse me, could I switch seats with you?"

The man laughed, "No, I'm sitting next to my wife"

Squid groaned and walked back to his seat reluctantly.

"Now, we're going to be going around the tables making toasts, who wants to go first?" the bride of honour asked, "June, what about you?"

"No, no thanks" the girl next to him said, "I'm… congratulations is all"

"Come on June! For anyone that doesn't know… June and Melanie met when Melanie and us went to Europe, and we've just become such close friends… come up here, say a toast, come on!"

Squid started clapping loudly at the girl, as she glared at his encouraging applause "Whoo… yeah June, say a few words! Whoo! Yeah!"

She glared at him, but he just kept smiling.

He smiled as she stood up at the table, "Erm… first of all congrats, Melanie and Jason, It was very nice of you to invite me to your… family home… as some of you probably know… now. Um… we met in London, my home town… and I just wish … and I hope, Jason can help her … and care for her as we all care for her. Thanks and congrats"

Squid started clapping loudly again, as she finished, "Whoo! Wow…that was great, really great; I mean… you have a gift"

"Oh shut up" she said, as she took a drink of juice, "I hope you choke on those almonds"

Squid didn't particularly like the dinner, but he was happy to have a nice bed to sleep on during the night, and he would have happily slept there all night if the wedding didn't start at 10am.

Walking out of the bedroom, he nearly collided with someone on the staircase.

"Oh God it's you"

"Great speech last night" Squid said to June, "Really… I almost had tears in my eyes"

"You know what; I don't have to look at you all weekend" she said, walking down the stairs, away from him, "Luckily this is the last day"

"Well, isn't it good that this place is huge, maybe you can get lost?" Squid said happily behind her.

"Oh, you have such witty comebacks, I should write that down for my 5 year old niece to use at her school"

He grinned, before he saw Veronica stalking towards him.

"Morning"

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"That thing last night when June was doing her speech, everyone thinks you've been drinking. Do you know what that means?"

"You're… going to tell them the truth?" he said hopefully.

"No, it means that they think I've failed in rehabilitating you"

"Look, I don't have a drinking problem"

"Mm… do you know what, that sounds like denial?"

"Shut up June"

Veronica looked at both of them smiling, "Well… well. I see you two have met"

"I'm going" June said, as she left the two.

Veronica smiled at Squid, "So I see you two are getting along well"

He looked at her, "You're kidding right?"

"Well I think you two make a great couple" she said, "Hey… wait, did both of you come down together? Ah… Squid, she's only 18"

Squid groaned, "God, when will this end?"

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Yo, you got pulled out of here" the man said, "Your mum left too, said she couldn't stand it anymore"

"What?" Squid said, "Where'd she go?"

"How the hell should I know? Now get off my porch" the man said.

Squid turned away, "Shit…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Six**

His feet hurt as he walked home, he had school the next day and he had so much homework to catch up on.

It was his last year of high school, and though he was already 18; he had been pulled back a grade and he had already missed a lot of his schooling, so he wasn't that good at work. But he had been trying really hard this year; the future was going to be different.

"Hey… what… where's…" Squid exclaimed as he got to the caravan's lot, he pounded oh his neighbour's door, "Open up"

"What? What is it? Oh it's you" the old man said, "Where have you been?"

"Where's my house… where's my mum?"

"Yo, you got pulled out of here" the man said, "Your mum left too, said she couldn't stand it anymore"

"What?" Squid said, "Where'd she go?"

"How the hell should I know? Now get off my porch" the man said.

Squid turned away, "Shit…"

He walked all the way to school, and sat down on the steps, he didn't know where else to go. Looking down at his watch he saw that it was only 4am, he still hadn't finished his work and he was tired…

"Hey, what are you doing down there?"

He opened his eyes, "Hm…?"

"Alan?"

"Ms Alexander!" He exclaimed as he slipped off the stairs, "I… I just fell asleep"

"Its 6am Alan, what are you doing here?"

He looked around, the sun was barely up and he had fallen asleep on his books. "I… I…"

"Come on in Alan" she said, kindly (for the first time since he had gotten into the school) "It's freezing out here"

They didn't say anything until they got to the classroom; he sat down at his seat awkwardly.

"Ms Alexander, do you mind if I…" he pointed at his homework, "I was… busy this weekend"

"Of course Alan" she said, "Go ahead"

"Thanks" he said, and he sat down and started to finish his work, she looked over at him, and wondered why he was there, with a backpack full of his clothes.

She sat down in the seat in front of him, "Alan, would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine, and I'm just… I was busy this weekend, I couldn't finish my work. I'm sorry… I'll have it done before school starts"

"Alan" she said, "Why are you here?"

He looked up at her, "I'm here for school"

He finished all his work by the time the morning bell rang; he spent some of the time sleeping before he had to go to his locker for his books.

"Squid!"

He was yawning as he opened his locker, he was hungry and he was not ready for the day. He was surprised to find that Mrs Alexander had been pretty lenient on him that day.

"Squid!"

"What?" he said as he was putting his books in his bag, when Zig Zag didn't say anything Squid looked over at him, "Are you okay?"

"Me?"

"Yeah" Squid said, looking at the quiet Zig Zag "You seem sort of... strange"

Zig Zag looked at him, for the past month Squid had been avoiding the group, saying that he had been 'working' at a job that they didn't know anything about, getting to school late and always exhausted. He had refused to stay at their apartment. And he had spent all of today avoiding them.

They were all worried about him.

And here he was just standing there like nothing was wrong.

He didn't know what to do.

Zig Zag swung his fist into Squids face. He hit the locker, and then Squid attacked back at him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

They could both hold their own, but soon they felt themselves being pulled apart by the other members of D-Tent.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" X-ray said, as they separated.

"He hit me!" Squid said.

"You deserved it!"

"Quit it both of you!" X-Ray yelled as Squid tried to hit him again.

"All of you stop right there"

"Shit"

Mrs Melloy appeared at the front of the crowd, "All of you detention, this afternoon"

Squid exclaimed, "I have work!"

"I'm sure they won't need you for this afternoon" she said, as she shooed away the rest of the crowd, she looked over at the boys, "I'll see you all after school"

Squid shrugged the hands off his shoulder and walked to his next class.

None of them spoke for the rest of the day.

Squid didn't go to detention.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"What?" Caveman asked again, this time a bit more concerned.

Squid looked around the room, the new furniture, the appliances, the books; it was more than he could ever dream of. It was too much for him.

"I wanted to tell you guys, but..." he paused, thinking very quickly, "I can't move in"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Seven**

"Squid, so how was the wedding?" Katie asked as she sat down across the bar from him, he could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"It was fine Katie, boring"

"Really?" she said, "I heard you hooked up with a girl"

"I didn't" Squid said, rolling his eyes, "I don't even like her… she's annoying and sarcastic and just…"

"Oh! You like this girl!"

"NO" he exclaimed, "I don't"

She looked at him and smiled, "Listen, no hard feelings because you didn't want to go out with me, I don't mind"

"Erm… okay, it's not going to be awkward between us right?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, and the secret between you and that girl, it's between us. Alright?"

"What?" he said, "No, nothing happened between me and June"

"Is June her name?" she asked curiously.

He put the glasses down on the bench, "I'm not having this conversation, look I've got to go"

"Hey, where are you going?" she called after him.

After a month of working at the club, his boss had convinced Squid to take a Thursday off, he had intended to spend it catching up on sleep, but the rest of D-Tent told him to come see the house.

So here he was, his backpack packed ready to move in.

"Is this it?" Squid asked, looking around the apartment.

All the rooms were furnished, with beds, towels, toiletries and even kitchenware.

"This is your room" Caveman said, opening a door.

There was no bed, it was completely empty.

"We all decided to bring our own beds, so we'll help you bring up yours when the truck brings it over, is that gonna be today?"

"Uh, no" Squid tried not to think about his bed, a couch in the middle of a dingy trailer, "I forgot to call today"

"Oh well whenever, everyone's gone to get pizza anyway... my mum is grocery shopping tomorrow for us, because we've never done this before" Caveman said, and then he looked at the backpack Squid had in his hands, "So, where's all your stuff?"

Thoughts rushed through his head. All of his friends had such great families that could help them with furniture, food, rent and life.

"Dude... um, I have something to tell you..."

"What?"

He started to wonder, what could he say?

He could barely fill a backpack full of stuff from home. Could he tell him and the rest of them that his home was a trailer? That he never had a real bed? That he has a job serving alcohol illegally?

"What?" Caveman asked again, this time a bit more concerned.

Squid looked around the room, the new furniture, the appliances, the books; it was more than he could ever dream of. It was too much for him.

"I wanted to tell you guys, but..." he paused, thinking very quickly, "I can't move in"

He tried to get out of the apartment as quickly as possible when he said that, he didn't want to answer any questions and he didn't want to face D-Tent anymore.

He didn't know where to go.

Searching through his bag he felt something metallic, they were his work keys. He walked to work and saw that it was closed, they only open 24 hours on the weekend. He slipped in and locked the keys, as he made his way to the VIP lounge room he knew that he would have to wake up early to get out without being seen.

Early the next morning Squid woke up abruptly, as he heard the footsteps and the lights turned on.

"Shit…"

He grabbed his bag and ran to the bathroom, he locked the door and quickly put his clothes on, and he opened the window at the top of the bathroom and climbed out.

He landed in a heap in the alley, and as he got up and started to dust himself off he heard Veronica.

"Squid?"

"Veronica?"

"Did… Did I just see you crawling out the bathroom window?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I erm…" Squid began.

"Are you living in the club?"

He looked away from her, "Look, it's a temporary thing, don't tell anyone, please"

She looked at him and nodded, "Alright, I won't tell anyone"

Squid laughed and walked away, "I'll see you later"

He got to school only 5 minutes before his class started.

"Squid, what's up?" Xray said, as Squid ran past him.

"Nothing" Squid yelled back, "Late for class!"

Mrs Alexander saw him as he quickly sat down in his seat; she touched him on the shoulder, "Are you alright Alan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

Magnet eyed him, and kicked his chair when she left "What's that about?"

"Mind your business Magnet"

Squid thought about the boy's flat, and what he would have to tell them at lunch, he told them that he couldn't move in with them. But he couldn't go back home… because he didn't know where it was, and he can't sleep at the restaurant all the time. There had to be a solution.

"Now what do you all have to say about the tale, 'Twelfth Night'?"

He opened his book and out slipped a place card, the place card from the wedding almost a week ago, that he used as a bookmark.

Then he remembered June, he tapped the place card against the table. She was moving into a loft near the city, and thought he would rather die than to go to her for help… he was desperate for a place to stay, maybe he could promise her something in return for a place to stay.

"Very good Elizabeth, she had to pretend to be a man so that she could prove them all wrong"

Squid nodded, he had to do it, even if he had to sell his soul, he didn't have any place to turn and he was running low on options.

But how would he get into contact with her?

He sighed, "Veronica…"

"Pardon Alan?" she asked, "I asked who the main protagonist was and why she did what she did?"

He looked at the class, "Vi… Viola, she was the main protagonist, she didn't have much of a choice to do what she did, but she did it anyway. Even though she knew it was… a very bad idea"

**Preview for next chapter:**

"I… I'm in love with June" Squid said, and he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, even with June staring at him with a look that could melt plastic "And… I planned to do this another way but, seeing the urgency of this situation…"

They all stared as Squid knelt down in front of June.

"June… June erm… June" he stammered, because he didn't know her last name, "Will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Eight**

"Oh God… are you stalking me?" she exclaimed as she turned into the apartment entry.

Squid got up from the ground, "Don't think so highly of yourself"

"What are you doing here?"

"Look… I have a problem" Squid said, "I need your help"

She looked at him, her eyebrows raised, and he told her about not being able to move in with his friends and that he needed a place to stay.

She started laughing. "And you come to **me** for help?"

"I told you…"

"What do you want me to do about it?" she said, grinning, "I don't care"

Squid picked up his bag, and grinned "I was wondering…"

"No, no, no, no, no way in hell you are not staying with me"

"Come on" Squid exclaimed, "You've got a loft, and I'll only be there until I have enough money to save up for my own apartment"

"How long that's going to be?"

"… a week or two" Squid said, "For a motel anyway"

"Why me?"

"Because… I don't have anywhere else to go"

She looked at him and sighed, "ONE week, alright?"

"Thanks, I'll owe you one"

"Hmmph" she said, "And if I find ANYTHING missing, I'm holding you responsible"

He rolled his eyes, and walked after her.

"Well, there's the couch, bathrooms over there… I've already eaten so, night"

He glared at her as she walked away, he appreciated the fact that she had let him in… but he could tell that she would ask for something big as a payback.

He groaned as he looked around the room, he put down his backpack and lay down on the couch he groaned loudly as it was the first time he had slept on something soft.

"And no funny business!" he heard June yell from down the hallway.

"Shut up!" he called out, "You're ruining my concentration"

He smiled as he heard her walking back into the room, she turned the light on but he just smiled back at her, "Man you must think I'm a real animal or something… nice pyjamas"

She smirked at him as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Don't think so highly of yourself"

She walked away and he smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

There was a sharp kick to his ribs as he woke up, he opened his eyes and saw June staring down at him fully dressed.

"It's eight o'clock" she said, kicking him again, "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

He groaned as he looked up at her, glaring at her.

She stood there with a cup of coffee, before smiling and walking away.

He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes, it was probably the best night's sleep that he had in days, but the alarm wasn't all that good.

"Hurry up; I've got important people coming"

He mimicked her, "Where's the shower?"

"Shower, no" she said, "You're not.-"

Ding Dong

She looked at the door, "What… shit it's them, go hide!"

"What?"

She pushed him into the hallway, "Don't use the shower, don't use the toilet… or at least don't flush until they're gone"

He smirked.

"No, no… don't you dare" she said, knowing the look, "If you make a single noise I will kick you out into the street"

She ran to the door and opened it, "Morning"

"Miss June de Ruyter?"

"Yes?"

"We're the landlords here and we're here to discuss…" a man said.

Squid hid in the shadows of the hallway, watching and listening as the men walked around the room.

"Erm… what's the problem?" she asked, "I thought that this was a meeting about the neighbourhood watch"

"It isn't" one of the men said, "You are a resident of this apartment block, and we did allow you to live here in this loft, however a problem has occurred"

"What type of problem?"

"There has been a development in the housing business, and due to the circumstances that you are an immigrant from Britain you are able to rent out apartments, but because of the size of this loft…"

"Ar… Are you kicking me out?"

"Well, because you aren't legally married, or have a green card a work/student visa isn't enough for you to maintain this loft… we have other buyers"

"But… But you said it was fine"

They looked at her, "The market has changed, and we have to do what's best for the management. If we can't be sure when you'll be paying the rent, if you'll be ABLE to pay the rent… then there's no reason to keep you here"

She stared at them.

"You're kicking me out?"

Squid stared at the opposite wall; if she got kicked out then he would have no place to go either.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh it's…"

Squid didn't have time to hide as the man walked down the hall; they both stared at each other as June ran to where they were.

"Who is this?"

"Oh… this, this is…" June stammered.

"My names Alan" he said, holding out his hand to the landlord, "Alan Hunter"

She stared at him, and smiled at the landlord, while mentally asking Squid 'what are you doing?'

"I… I overheard what you were saying about her having to leave" Squid said, thinking quickly, trying to think of a way that could benefit him so that he could stay for a bit longer "But the thing is that she loves this place"

She looked at him, surprised he smiled at her.

"What are you talking about Mr. Hunter?" the man asked.

"I… I'm in love with June" Squid said, and he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, even with June staring at him with a look that could melt plastic "And… I planned to do this another way but, seeing the urgency of this situation…"

They all stared as Squid knelt down in front of June.

"June… June erm… June" he stammered, because he didn't know her last name, "Will you marry me?"

She stared at him as the realtor men looked at them both, Squid was smirking and then got up, "You don't have to answer me now"

He hugged her, and she whispered at him, "What are you doing?"

"Well, these changes things, if you're both to be married… then we can overlook this entire thing, as you would be married and have a green card right?" one of them said, "Thank you can keep the loft"

"Wh… really?" she asked, "I can stay"

"We expect invitations of course" they said, "To the wedding"

**Preview for next chapter:**

The rest of D-Tent saw the smile on his face as he got to school, but it disappeared as soon as he saw them. He avoided them, but they knew that something was up.

They would start to whisper when Squid would walk past, and it hurt to see them act so differently around him.

But he wouldn't let it get to him.

He was sorry that he couldn't move in with them, but he had June, and the plan was already in action.

He couldn't back away now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:** Short chapter.

**Chapter Nine**

They both stared at each other from across the table.

"What was that?"

Squid smiled, "You need the loft and a green card, and I need a place to stay. If we get married… you get what you want, I stay here until I can save up to move out"

"The thing is… I don't want to marry you" she said.

He shrugged, "Then you'll go back home"

She glared at him, "I can't believe you're right"

"We have to get married" he said, "And then we can get divorced"

"Great" she murmured into the table as she hung her head, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Crap" he exclaimed, as he got his bag "See you when I get home… HONEY"

"Shut up"

"Wow, we sound like we're already married"

"Get out"

Squid smiled as he walked to the bus stop, he couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. But he needed it as much as she did.

He hated her, he really did, but it was fun messing around with her. Getting on her nerves, making her angry, just annoying her was fun.

Not to mention that he could get a free ride in a loft for the meantime.

The rest of D-Tent saw the smile on his face as he got to school, but it disappeared as soon as he saw them. He avoided them, but they knew that something was up.

They would start to whisper when Squid would walk past, and it hurt to see them act so differently around him.

But he wouldn't let it get to him.

He was sorry that he couldn't move in with them, but he had June, and the plan was already in action.

He couldn't back away now.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Even though we're getting married" she said, "Don't think that I'd ever ask you out on a date"

"Then why did you ask?" He asked, "Are you starting to fall in love with me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Ten**

Squid was studying at the table when she finally came out of the shower; she put some papers down on the table.

"What's this?"

"These are my green card papers" she said, "IF we're going to do this, then I want you to know what we have to do to get married and let the government get me a green card"

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Do you want me to throw you out in the streets?" she said, "Because I actually don't mind going back home"

"If you didn't mind, then why are you doing this?" he asked, "You do want to marry me"

She glared back "Then you might as well pack your bags then"

He put his pen down and picked up the papers, "Alright, alright… what do we have to do?"

She looked at him and sighed, "Get married. Certificate, wedding, guests, parents, friends, invitations…"

"So much?" he asked, "Can't we just elope?"

"You're the one that invited my landlords!"

He rolled his eyes, "So, we can just do this wedding and you can get your green card, answer a few questions, easy"

She looked at him and sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. This… is a key" she said, holding it up.

"A key?" he said, surprised, "That's a commitment"

She rolled her eyes, "IF you're going to be living here… if we're going to do this then, you should have your own key"

He took it, "Thanks"

"Egh… whatever" she said, "Secondly, we go grocery shopping on Saturday, so if you need anything you either come with me or you make a list"

He made a face.

"Thirdly" she said, ignoring him, "You have to pay rent"

"What?" he exclaimed, "But I'm doing you a favour by doing this for you, why do I have to pay rent?"

"Because I can pay the bills by myself, but with two people… the rent goes up, food goes up, water goes up. And I'll need your help" she said, "Just a hundred dollars a week and we're even"

He glared at her, "Whatever, at least when I work I'll be away from you"

"Oh there's that wit again" she said, "Fourthly-"

"How many rules do you have woman?"

"I don't want you mentioning this to any of your friends or anything, I don't want people getting the wrong idea that we're together, this is just an act that we're putting on, it's pretend"

"Alright, I've got rule number five"

"What?"

"I can't sleep on the sofa"

"What? Why not?"

"Well, I work and I go to school, I'm tired when I get home, I'd like to sleep on a bed" he said, looking at her and winking, "If you know what I mean"

"You pervert, get out of my apartment"

He held up the key in front of her, "Oh no sweetheart… OUR apartment"

She glared at him, and got up from her seat, "I can't wait until we get divorced"

"How about orchids for the wedding?" Squid asked.

She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Even though we're getting married" she said, "Don't think that I'd ever ask you out on a date"

"Then why did you ask?" He asked, "Are you starting to fall in love with me?"

She clenched her jaw; he was already getting on her nerves, "No. I was just going to say that I haven't gone shopping so we don't have anything to make food, I'm going out"

"Where?" he asked.

She sighed, as she put on her jacket, "There's a joint down the road"

His stomach grumbled, "I'll go with you"

"You're paying for your own food though"

"I know, I know"

They walked down to the restaurant down the road, Squid couldn't help but notice the glances that they would get… or that June would get.

Sure she was attractive, but she just wasn't his type, they both sat across from each other.

"So, what exactly do we have to do?" he asked, "Just get married?"

"We have to prove that we've known each other for a long time" she said, "If not they'll know that we don't know, or like, each other and they'll send me home"

"But I do like you" he said with a serious tone.

He started laughing when she gave him a look, "Alright, maybe not"

She scoffed, "You're no prize piece yourself"

He smiled.

"So… how do we prove that?"

"We tell each other about ourselves" she said, as they put their food in front of them, "Thanks"

"Thanks" Squid said, "How can you eat that?"

She looked at him, "What? It's a taco"

"I mean the… the beans"

"What do you have against them?"

"I... I got sick of them at camp"

"Camp?" she laughed, "I didn't figure you as a boy scout"

He put his burger down "It was a detention camp"

"What like? Prison?"

He turned away, "You know what, this was a bad idea… forget it"

She was standing in his way as he tried to get out of the apartment, she had his unfinished burger.

"You give up this easily?"

"You don't get it" he said, "If you're married to a felon you won't get your green card, and… well I'll be stuck with it forever"

"I'm sorry if you don't want to do this"

He shook his head, "I know you want to stay"

"You're really going to do this?" she said, "Then you better leave now because I'm going to be kicked out this country"

"Why you angry?"

"You're the one that proposed to me, you said we should get married so I can get my green card, you need money, and I need citizenship… now you're gonna leave" she said, "You're mood swings are going to give me whiplash"

She walked out of the room and for some reason Squid felt guilty because of it, it WAS his idea and he did say that he was going to do it, and now just because of Camp he couldn't. It ruined his ability to live a life.

"You still here?" she asked as he looked at her, "I thought you were leaving"

He put his bag down and sighed.

"So you're not leaving?"

"No" Squid said, "I'm just…sorry"

**Preview for next chapter:**

"What if he's in trouble?"

"What if it's something illegal?"

"Nah man"

"Then what is it Armpit?"

Armpit leaned in, "He's a drug dealer"


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Eleven**

Squid had been living in the loft for almost two weeks now, and he had managed to get his school grades up and stay out of trouble, but in doing that he had been avoiding D-Tent as much as possible. Squid saw them coming out of their van, the rest of D-Tent, he decided to go to class before they saw him.

"Hey, hey Squid!"

He stopped and turned around, the rest of D-Tent were surrounding him.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, Zig's sorry about what happened" X-Ray said, "You sorry?"

He wasn't asking a question, he wanted Squid to say sorry to Zig-Zag, and truthfully Squid felt bad about the whole thing, he didn't mean to hit him.

He held out his hand, "Sorry man"

Zig Zag smiled, and took Squid's hand, "It's alright man"

"So why don't you move in with us?"

Squid shrugged, "I got a place, you know… contract"

"Man, I wish you had told us earlier"

"Sorry" Squid said, thinking about his fake marriage to June "It was very sudden"

Zig Zag smiled at him, and Squid smiled back, it was nice to be part of D-Tent again.

"So what's up with you? Anything new?"

It didn't occur to him to tell them about June, he had barely seen her in the last two weeks because he was either at school, or she was at her work, or he was at work and she was at home. It had been nice. When he did think about telling them he thought of June's rules, and maybe he didn't want to tell them about June.

"Yo Squid"

"Hm?"

They were all looking at him; he shook his head, "Sorry, I was just thinking about… work"

"Oh yeah you work now aye?" Armpit said, "Where at?"

"This… place" Squid said, "Don't worry, I got to go to class"

The rest of them looked as he walked away from them; X-Ray shook his head, "Yo, man. Something's up with him"

"Yeah, he's all weird now"

"He didn't say anything in class" Magnet said, "Alexander's nicer to him though"

"You know he isn't going to be the first one who says anything" Armpit said to Zig Zag, "He's really hard headed"

"I just want to know why he's acting all weirdly"

"Because he's a dickhead"

"Come on now" X-Ray said, "You guys were tight, what happened?"

"Ask him!" he exclaimed, "It's his fault that all this happened in the first place. If he had moved in with us then..."

"Alright, alright, we get it;"

"I don't... I mean, what's the deal with him" Magnet said, "Not that I care or anything"

"What if he's in trouble?"

"What if it's something illegal?"

"Nah man"

"Then what is it Armpit?"

Armpit leaned in, "He's a drug dealer"

They all burst out laughing, and then they stopped. "Wait… do you think…?"

"No" X-Ray said, "He said, we all said that we were going straight from now on. We don't have any more problems with the law, that's what we said. No way is he doing that, no way"

But none of them really wanted to admit that maybe Armpit's guess was right.

Caveman had found out about Squid's history, he had been caught stealing when he was 16 years of age, and his address was for a trailer park.

It wouldn't be out of character for him to do this sort of thing.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"No" he yelled back, he smiled before stripping off his clothes and getting changed. As he stepped out he looked over at June he saw that she was working on the hemming of the wedding dress, but from his point of view, it looked like she was wearing the bridal dress.

She looked beautiful.

He blinked the thought away, and suddenly realisation hit him, like a ton of bricks.

_**Shit, we're getting married.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Twelve**

It was a Tuesday night in their third week, and they were both in the apartment at the same time, Squid had managed to get a day off work to catch up on school.

"Alan… could you come here for a second?"

"No"

"Get in here!"

Alan rolled his eyes and walked into the back of the apartment, he had never been in this part of the loft because June had told him not to go in there.

"June?"

"In here" she said, he stepped in and saw her in the middle of (what looked like) a wedding dress, "Can you pass me those needles there?"

"What is all this?" he asked as he passed her the needles.

"My work" she said, "This is what I do to pay the rent"

"You're a …?"

"Dressmaker" she said, "Obviously"

"YOU made the dress at what's-her-face wedding?"

She shrugged, "I guess. Why?"

"Oh she's just… not exactly small is she?" he said, signalling a fat person to her, "Must have been hard"

She glared at him, "I'm so glad we're not REALLY getting married, I'd hate to live up to your standards, and she isn't fat!"

"Right" he said, rolling his eyes.

"This from the person who wore a blue blazer to the wedding"

"Hey I borrowed those from a friend" he said, "I'd never been to wedding thing before"

"No wonder" she said, then she smiled at the look that he gave her, "You looked like a fish out of water"

"What's up with the accent?" he asked, as he thought of something else to annoy her about, "Seriously, when will it go away"

She rolled her eyes, "What about yours?"

"I don't have an accent"

"Sure you don't Cowboy" she said, "Can you get me that?"

"Shouldn't you get an assistant?"

"Why?" she said, smiling at him, "When I've got you"

He smiled at her, "I love you too"

"I didn't say that" she said, defensively.

He smiled, "So, how long have you been doing this… dressmaking thing?"

"I've always been interested" she said, and then she smiled, "Alright, a crash course on my work. I started sewing when I was little, making my cousins doll costumes, then I started to make my own clothes, and I'm studying business at uni so that I can open my own shop"

"Hm"

"What about you, any history you'd like to share while we're here?"

"I was born in Texas, moved around a lot, and then we just stopped moving… around the time my dad left" She looked at him and he shook his head laughing, "Don't worry about it. I want pizza"

"Alright, well I think I'm done for the day anyway" she said, hoisting herself up, "I'm hungry too"

But as she hoisted herself up, Squid watched her eyes unfocused and she swayed to the side. He spotted it and he stepped forward and grabbed her wrist to help her balance, "You alright?"

"Yeah"

"When did you eat last?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know I've been working on this dress all day" she said, as she brushed some stray threads off her jeans, "I guess some toast this morning"

"You have to eat, what if I come home one day and you're dead on the floor" he said, "Do you do this all the time?"

"No, I don't MOTHER" she said, "And anyway, if I die the plan won't work"

She walked ahead of him, and for some reason Squid looked at his hand where they had touched, and rubbed it, it felt cold.

"Here" he said later, as he placed another slice of pizza on her plate, "Eat"

"No, Alan, I'm full really" she said, as she took the pizza slice off her plate, "You eat you've got work tonight"

"I don't want to go"

"You have to" she said, "How else are you going to get your apartment"

He sighed and nodded, "I've got a report due by tomorrow, and maybe I should skip school tomorrow"

"You can't do that, you wouldn't be able to go to uni" she said, "What are you planning on studying?"

"I don't know yet" he said, "My friends and I are thinking of going to Esserton sometime next month, I'll look at classes then"

"Esserton? You ARE stalking me"

"Don't tell me you go to that Uni too"

She shrugged, "I can't tell you that now"

"Where do you come up with all that?" he asked, "All those comebacks?"

"I have 4 older brothers" she said, "What about you?"

"I'm an only child" he said, "Just me and my mum now… well, just me"

She looked at him, but didn't ask questions.

"Well, I should go finish the dress"

"Hey" Squid said, "Why don't you make guys clothes?"

"Hm? I do, why?"

"I didn't see any in there" he said.

"Oh, it's cause I don't have anyone to measure it on…" she said, but then she looked at him with a smile and raised her eyebrow, "Well, I DIDN'T anyway"

"No, no, no. I was just asking, anyway I have a report due tomorrow"

"It will only be a tuxedo or two" she said, "I'll owe you one"

He smiled, "Well…"

The smile disappeared from her face, "Oh god what?"

"I need a whole new wardrobe" Squid said, "I can't imagine you marrying anyone dressed like I do"

"Neither can I" she muttered.

"What?"

"Alright, alright" she said, "Will you just go changed?"

He smiled as he walked into her room; he spotted the tuxedos hanging on the wall. Before he started to take off his clothes he ran his hand over the fabric, he had never nice clothes before, and now that he had the chance to get new clothes, he wasn't going to let it go.

"Ready yet?"

"No" he yelled back, he smiled before stripping off his clothes and getting changed. As he stepped out he looked over at June he saw that she was working on the hemming of the wedding dress, but from his point of view, it looked like she was wearing the bridal dress.

She looked beautiful.

He blinked the thought away, and suddenly realisation hit him, like a ton of bricks.

_**Shit, we're getting married.**_

"Finally, how long does it take you to change?" she asked, as she walked over to him, "Just stand on that for a bit"

He laughed nervously as she ran her hands up and down the back and front of the vest, and he couldn't help but smile at the seriousness on her face as she worked, she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said, looking away.

She smiled and then knelt down, in a moment Squid suddenly felt very embarrassed and flustered, at the thought of her touching his legs, and then he felt her hands by his ankles.

He tried to think of something to say.

"So I … er… was thinking, that it's been a while and we haven't done anything about the Green Card thing" he said, "I… I thought it would be good if I made a 'crash course' form that we can fill out. Just to make it easier to find out things about each other"

"Mm hm… like what?" she asked.

"Like our… ow!"

"Sorry" she said, and she rubbed his ankle.

He blushed deeply, "It's fine"

"So you mean like… favourite colours? Favourite foods?" she asked, "Stuff like that?"

"Yeah… forget it, it's a stupid idea"

"No, I think it's a really good idea" she said, then she hit his leg, "There you go, done for that… the other ones in the closet"

He nodded and went to go change.

Of course, any interaction with a girl would cause him being nervous, it was just hormones. But this was June, his fiancé! He couldn't start falling in love with is future wife, that's ridiculous.

**Preview for next chapter:**

She wondered about the wedding, would they go through with it?

"Mmm" Squid muttered as he turned his head on her pillow.

She put her hand on his forehead and moved some hair that was there.

How could she have fallen in love with him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Squid!"

He jumped as Katie hit the bar with her hand, "Katie, what are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?" she said, snatching the paper away from Squid, he went to grab it.

"Leave it alone" he said, as he hid it away from her.

"Ooh… are you doing a quiz?"

He thought about it, "Yeah… sorta"

"Alright" she said, "Well, everyone's going to get some food tonight, do you want to come along?"

"Me?" he said, "Er…"

He thought about going home and then he thought about June. Would she be worried about him? Should he call her? What if she waited up for him?

"Are you thinking about that girl?" Katie asked, "Have you really moved in together? Do you have to ask permission before going out? Has she already got you wrapped around your finger?"

He glared at her, "Don't be stupid, of course I can go out. Pfft… I don't need her permission"

"Great!" she exclaimed, "Well, we're meeting up at around 4, don't be late"

He smiled at her as she walked away, but when she left he thought about June. No, there was no way that she would care about him, or why he was late to go home. Why did HE care what she thought anyway? It wasn't like he was in love with her or anything.

"Squid! Stop daydreaming"

"Sorry" he said.

Veronica leaned on the counter, "So… I heard that you and June are living together"

"It's not what you think" he said, "I just don't have a place to stay at the moment, that's it"

"Really?"

"YES, really" Squid said, "Why do you keep asking?"

"I saw her at uni the other day" she said, "You let her call you 'Alan'"

"Yeah?"

Veronica smiled, "You don't let ANYONE call you Alan"

He stared at Veronica, "No I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"No, I do-"

"What are you two doing there?" their manager exclaimed, "Get to the front bar, we have a bachelor party coming through"

"Come on" she said, smiling as she walked away.

He stood there for a moment, contemplating what she had said, e hadn't realised it before but she did call him Alan. He shook his head, no; he'll have to ask her to call him Squid.

He can't get more attached than he already was.

At the end of the night Squid was so tired that he didn't protest at all when Katie clung to his arm and directed him back to the seafood restaurant that he had first gone to. (And had been sick at)

"Here… have a drink!"

He could barely keep his eyes open, as shot after tequila shot he was dragged into the numbness of binge drinking.

He felt Katies hands running up and down his leg, and all he could think about was that he should have called June, he should have told her, he should…

Find a bathroom.

"Alan!"

He collapsed into June's arms as soon as she opened the door, but she couldn't hold him and he fell to the floor with an odd thud.

He groaned, "June?"

She kneeled down next to him and put her hand on his forehead, "Alan! Alan what's wrong?"

He looked over at her and smiled.

"You're drunk" she realised, she moved away from him as he turned his head and looked around the room, laughing.

He closed his eyes, and she watched him for a moment.

"Alan! Wake up!" she said, slapping him on his face lightly, "Alan!"

"Gmmph"

"Come on get up!" she said as she tried to get him to sit up. But he was too exhausted and drunk to even think about getting his movements together.

"Come on"

She sighed deeply as she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him up so that he was sitting up.

His head rolled onto her shoulder as she half-dragged him to her bedroom, because it was closer than his room.

"There you go" she said, and he groaned as he got himself comfortable on the soft bed, she ran her hand through her hair as she watched him sleep.

She ran quickly to the kitchen and got a cloth and a bowl with water, and placed it on his forehead.

He opened his eye and looked at her, "Hey"

"Go back to sleep Alan" she said, as she put the cloth on his head again.

"Don't call me A…"

She looked at him, confused, "What?"

He looked up at her in a drunken gaze, "YOU… can call me Alan!"

She raised her eyebrow, "Alright… thanks"

"I should have called you" he murmured, "Sorry"

"It doesn't matter" she said, but he grabbed her wrist, tightly.

"It does… I… I think I love…" he looked at her one last time before his head fell down onto the pillow, finally asleep.

She looked at his hand that still held her wrist, and as she pulled her hand away she felt a bit strange. Shaking her head she laughed to herself, he wasn't about to say what she thought he was. He couldn't be in love with her, he always acted so cold around her, and besides it had only been a month.

She paused, "A month?"

Shaking her head, she couldn't believe that it had been a month that they had been living together, she looked at him, she didn't know anything about him.

Since he had first showed up on her doorstep, and she had seen the bruises that he had on his face, that he said he got from a friend at school. She wondered what kind of friends did he have that would do that?

When he stormed out of the restaurant that time and he had slipped about staying at a camp; she wondered what he had done, what had happened to him that he would turn to crime as an excuse. But she didn't ask, she couldn't allow herself to care.

Then it was when he was getting dressed and she felt the hardened muscle under her clothes, she had smiled when she had seen him because Alan suited them better than the groom did. She tried too much not to think about him, but she found her mind slipping to him and she had to catch herself.

She wondered about the wedding, would they go through with it?

"Mmm" Squid muttered as he turned his head on her pillow.

She put her hand on his forehead and moved some hair that was there.

How could she have fallen in love with him?

**Preview for next chapter:**

She nodded and looked back down at her hand; he leaned over the counter and looked at it.

"How is it?" he asked, and she looked up and they both realised how close they were to each other, both of their hearts beating quickly now.

His eyes flickered to her lips for a second, wondering… what would it be like to kiss her?


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:** Hope you like it. Review.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Squid stretched in the bed, thinking that at any moment June would walk into to kick him awake, so that he would go to school.

But when he looked over to the alarm clock, he saw that it was nearly eleven in the morning, and then something else he realised.

He didn't have an alarm clock.

Sitting up quickly he felt the blood rush to his head, the room spun for a moment and he tried to remember what had happened last night.

He had gone to the bar, Katie said something about food, and then everything else was a blur until June told him to sleep and to rest.

Looking around, this was June's room.

With a quick glance under the bedcovers he saw that he was fully dressed, he sighed deeply, relieved. Then he saw the bowl of water next to the bed.

Had she stayed awake to take care of him?

"_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been tryin to be lately" _

Squid blinked his eyes, and smiled, was she singing?

"_All I have to do is think of me and have peace of mind… I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wonder what I gotta do"_

He got up from the bed and walked towards the kitchen, and she saw her there cooking lunch. He stood against the doorframe, watching her.

"_I don't wanna be anything other than me…"_

He smiled as she opened the stove and pulled out a tray of what appeared to be muffins.

"Hey"

She screamed and dropped the tray, and out of desperation she grabbed it with her bare hand. He ran forward as it burned her.

"God June! Be careful!" he said, as he ran forward.

"You're the one that scared me!"

He looked at her guiltily as she washed her hand under cold water, but he could see the burn mark appearing nonetheless.

"Here" he said, as he took a bag of frozen vegetables, and put it on top of her hand "Keep it there for a while"

She shook her head, "I have to finish…"

"I'll finish it" he said, "Go sit down"

She sat down and looked at him, "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do" he said, as he started to twist the knob on the stove "Is this... what's this do?"

She smiled at him and laughed, "Just turn it to the left and it's off. Leave the tray there"

He did what she told him to do, and then he sat down across from her, rubbing his shoulders.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know that they were taking me out"

"Who?"

"Some friends from work, just guy friends" he said, and in an instant his mind told him not to tell her about Katie. "Last night"

She nodded and looked back down at her hand; he leaned over the counter and looked at it.

"How is it?" he asked, and she looked up and they both realised how close they were to each other, both of their hearts beating quickly now.

His eyes flickered to her lips for a second, wondering… what would it be like to kiss her?

"Its fine" she said, pulling her hand away, "Did you do your paper?"

He mentally hit himself; of course she didn't want him near her. She didn't like him. "Yeah"

"I called your school, told them you were sick and you couldn't come in today. So we have a day off to go through it" she said, "How's that sound?"

He nodded, "Sure, let's get this over with"

Squid had to stare at his page to resist from watching June bite the end of her pencil in concentration, the way that she opened her mouth when she was about to ask something, but then closed it, when she changed her mind.

"What?"

She looked up at him, confused, "What 'what'?"

"What do you want to ask me?"

She grinned, and pointed to the paper, "You said your birthdays on the 3rd"

"Yeah" he said, as he leaned over to her side of the table, he momentarily caught a whiff of her shampoo and quickly sat back down again, "What about it?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, just er… checking"

They continued on in silence for a while, after going through their papers and asking small unimportant questions.

Finally she looked up at him, "Are you going to work tonight?"

"Hm?" Squid asked, and then he nodded, "Yeah"

"Do you have to work so much?" she asked, "I mean… do they know that you have school work as well"

"Actually…" Squid began, "They think I'm 21"

"What?" she said, "You could get into trouble if they find out"

"You're pretending to get married to keep an apartment" Squid countered, "I'm sure you'll let this slide"

Looking back down at the list she bit her lip again, and Squid smiled, "What?"

"We have to set a date"

"For wh-oh" he said, "Shit, we're getting married"

"I know" she said, "There's so much to do"

"Oh" Squid said, suddenly remembering something, "On Friday I'm going out to the university with some friends of mine, so er…"

"You want me to steer clear of you and your friends?" she asked.

He looked up at her, "What?"

"Well, we're not supposed to tell anyone about this" she said, "So if we see each other, we pretend we've never met before, so that no one knows"

"Oh, uh yeah" Squid said, "That's what I was going to say"

She smiled, and he looked back down at his papers, it actually wasn't what he was going to say. For some reason, he wanted D-Tent to meet June, he couldn't explain it, he was… excited for them to meet.

But it was a bad idea; it was just a fake marriage anyway.

He looked up at her, and saw her biting her lip again, as she scrutinized over the paper.

Even if his feelings weren't that fake anymore.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Do you think I actually WANT to be married to you?" she said, "You're like a child, someone always has to be taking care of you"

"Look, I don't care about you or anything that you have to say" he said, "You're just a bitch who can't keep an apartment, and who uses people to get what she wants"

She glared at him and then turned her back to him, blinking away tears. "Fine… whatever, I don't care"

"Well, neither do I!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Fifteen**

He yawned as he walked into the room, he looked around at the students and then at the teacher. There was something that he was forgetting, something important.

"Hey Squid"

He turned to Magnet, "What?"

"We're going to go together today, so X wants you to come over to the car when Alexander lets us off"

"What?"

"For the excursion dumb ass" Magnet said, as he sat back in his chair.

Squid looked down at the piece of paper someone just left on his table, and he groaned, today was the day they were all going on an excursion.

He had completely forgotten.

"Alright, let's all move out into the parking lot, Mr Smith, I need to speak to you"

Squid expected the worst as she called him up, "Yes, miss?"

"You're assignment" she asked, looking up at him.

"Shit, sorry" he said, "I forgot, I left it at home"

"Really?" she asked, looking down at her papers, "We need that assignment, we can't give you an extension"

"It's finished" he said, "I just left it at home, cause I was sick and-"

"Well perhaps you're too sick to go on this excursion"

"No, please miss" he said, "I need it for my assignment"

"Which you'll forget again?"

He sighed, and looked at her, "Please"

"I'm sorry Alan, please take a seat, you won't be participating on the excursion today"

"But-"

"It's final" she said, "Now, sit down and take out your books and a pencil and paper, you'll write up that assignment from me right now"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, now sit"

He groaned as he walked back to his seat, it was turning out to be the worst day of his life.

[BREAK]

"Hey, you didn't come out today" Caveman said.

"Yeah, I had to write out my whole assignment for Alexander"

"It's too bad, but the guys and us are going to get some food, come with us"

"Oh I got-"

"Come on" Caveman said, "We're going to talk about Esserton tomorrow"

Squid looked at the time and then nodded, "Alright"

But as they were halfway there, the car broke down and they were stranded in the middle of the road. When the tow trucks came past, they had to wait even longer to be dropped off at a pub to eat.

"I'm starving" Armpit said, as they sat down.

"I gotta piss" Squid said, as he got up from the table, and he walked to the back, as he did a drunk man staggered past him and spilled beer onto Squid.

"Dude" he said, "Shit"

He went into the men's room and tried to wash it off, but it had the distinct smell and he shook his head, knowing that he was going to lose a fighting battle there.

"What happened, you're not drinking are you?" XRay asked, as he walked back and they smelt the beer on him, "You've been gone a while"

"No, some guy spilled beer on me"

"Yeah right"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We all know you Squid" Zig Zag said, "You're not exactly the honest type"

"This coming from you"

"Hey, hey guys… cool it"

"No, I want to hear what he's got to say" Squid said, "Go on Zig"

"You've been acting crazy these past weeks" Zig Zag said, "Man you got us thinking you're in some kind of trouble, that you're in a gang, you're doing drugs, hell you might be lying to us now about drinking. We're all going to be in shit if we don't tell the cops"

"After all the shit we've been through" Squid said, "You'd sell me out?"

"Tell us the truth then" Armpit said, "You say you have a job, doing what? You say you got an apartment, where? You say you're on the straight and narrow, but we all know you've had trouble in the past"

He looked around the table, and saw that no one was going to believe him; they weren't going to stand up for him.

"Fuck you guys"

He looked up at the hotel, and tried to convince himself that she wasn't awake, that she wasn't waiting for him. But as he turned his key in the door, he knew that she was still there.

"You awake?"

"What do you think?" she said, as she flipped through a magazine, then she looked over at him, "Have you been drinking?"

"Look, I don't have time for this right now" Squid said, angrily "I've had a shit day"

"Oh really" she said, "Well I'm sorry if I don't feel like pitying you today"

"I don't want your pity" he snapped back, "I don't need anything from you"

"It seems to me like you need a lot"

"You don't know shit" he said to her.

"You know what happened today?" she asked, "I got a call from your work saying you haven't come in today, you STILL haven't gotten better from before and you come home at 2am with your university visit tomorrow… drunk!"

"I'm not drunk"

"You smell like a pub, so obviously I don't believe you"

"Fine" he said, walking to his room, "Don't"

"You could have at least called"

He groaned as he stormed back to the kitchen, "You know what? I don't have a phone, because I've been saving up for my apartment, because I CAN'T WAIT until I move out of here and away from you"

"Do you think I actually WANT to be married to you?" she said, "You're like a child, someone always has to be taking care of you"

"Look, I don't care about you or anything that you have to say" he said, "You're just a bitch who can't keep an apartment, and who uses people to get what she wants"

She glared at him and then turned her back to him, blinking away tears. "Fine… whatever, I don't care"

"Well, neither do I!"

She turned back at him, and threw a small box at Squid, as her voice broke "Happy Birthday"

Squid blinked as she stormed out of the living room, her door slammed loudly.

His birthday?

He looked at the box and opened it up, he sighed and he felt an immense amount of guiltiness fall down on him.

It was a mobile, his first mobile.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Shut up Magnet" Squid snapped, they all looked at him and he cleared his throat in nervousness, "She's way out of your league"

They all laughed.

But Squid kept on looking at June, he hated that someone else was looking at her, why did she have to be so beautiful?

"I could get that" Magnet said, "Watch me"

But Squid stood up as Magnet did, the table looked at the two, and saw the danger in Squid's eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was hardly necessary to say that there was tension in the car, it was obviously not a happy trip to most of the car occupants, but they couldn't argue.

Squid just continued to watch the changing landscape as he sat in the front seat, away from the rest of them. Caveman kept on glancing at him as he drove.

"Squid"

"What?"

"You okay?"

Squid nodded, but kept on looking out the window, while Caveman gave a look to Zig Zag through the rear view mirror, who sighed angrily.

He wasn't going to be the first to apologize, neither one of them were happy to be there.

Armpit spoke from the back of the car, "Are we there yet?"

"No"

"I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry Pit"

XRay looked at Squid and then looked at Zig Zag, "Zig, you've got to talk to him"

"I'm not talking to that bastard"

"Come on man" Magnet said, "You've been friends forever"

"You hate him Magnet" Zig Zag said, "You fight with him all the time"

"But that's what we do, we fight" he said, "You're his friend"

Zig Zag knew it was true, but he just hated Squid at the moment, he was hiding something and he wasn't telling anyone. If he was really his friend, they would tell each other what was going on in their lives.

The university loomed over them, as they drove up.

"We're here!"

Caveman smiled at the University and looked over at Squid, who was still looking blankly out at the road. He was still thinking about the fight last night and June, he felt guilty and stupid for not calling… of course she'd be worried.

"Hey Squid, we're here… are you okay?"

"Yeah, just… don't worry" He nodded, and then he looked up at the grounds "Is this it?"

"Yep" Caveman said as they stepped out of the car, "just imagine next year… we'll be here"

Squid looked around the campus, and spotted some girls. He knew that June was at school today, she had an exam… he had seen her studying some days before.

He took out his phone, his new phone and checked to see if she had tried to call him, but she hadn't… and he was still debating on whether he should call her as well.

"Nice Phone!"

"What?" He said, trying to put it away.

But Magnet had already grabbed it out of his hand, as he opened it and started to snoop around, but Squid grabbed it before they could get to the contacts list.

There was only June's number.

"Leave it" he said, "It was a birthday present"

"Birthday?" Zig Zag asked, finally speaking to Squid, "I didn't know it was your birthday today"

He checked his phone for again, but there was nothing. Squid pocketed the phone and sighed, "It's not, my birthday was yesterday"

The rest of the group suddenly felt guilty about not remembering his birthday, everything else had been happening that they didn't really remember.

"Dude, we'll celebrate when we get back alright"

"Boys night out!"

Squid shook his head, "It's fine… I… I'm going home early tonight"

"But we've got to celebrate" Caveman said, "You're 19 now"

"No, its fine" Squid said, as he absent minded touched his phone, "I celebrated yesterday"

The rest of Dtent saw the changed look in Squids eyes as he said that, and pushed Zig Zag towards him, and they decided to leave.

"Squid…"

Squid looked up to see Zig Zag, and then spotted the rest of the group walking away, but glancing back at them nervously, in case they started to fight again.

"Man, I'm sorry. I was angry yesterday cause-"

"You know what it doesn't matter" Squid said, smiling at Zig Zag,

"What?"

"I know you guys are worried, but there's nothing to worry about, it's just… family stuff" Squid said, and he smiled faintly as he realised that he recognized June as family now.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on let's go get something to eat"

The rest of the group smiled happily at the two, glad that their dispute was over and done with; they took a tour of the campus before they walked to a restaurant just on the other edge of the town.

Sitting down, Squid smiled and could happily say that he was having a good day… except.

"Dude, why do you keep checking your phone?" Magnet said, "What, are you expecting a call or something"

He shrugged, "Something like that"

"From who?"

Squid opened his mouth as he looked up, and then shut it quickly.

He had seen June.

"Dude?"

Zig Zag turned around and saw a group of girls walking past, "Dude, you need to get yourself a girlfriend"

"Ha" Squid said, laughing, "That's the least of my worries"

"Why not?" Magnet said, "Look at that one, she's hot, seriously I wouldn't mind hitting that"

They all looked over, and Squid was (angry?) at seeing that Magnet was talking about June, he watched her laughing with her friends, and suddenly felt guilty about last night.

He should have never yelled at her.

"Check out that ass"

"Shut up Magnet" Squid snapped, they all looked at him and he cleared his throat in nervousness, "She's way out of your league"

They all laughed.

But Squid kept on looking at June, he hated that someone else was looking at her, why did she have to be so beautiful?

"I could get that" Magnet said, "Watch me"

But Squid stood up as Magnet did, the table looked at the two, and saw the danger in Squid's eyes.

At that moment June looked over at the table that was causing commotion in the restaurant, and saw Squid looking at a Hispanic boy, with anger in his eyes.

She looked at her friends, "Come on, we should go"

"Sit down, or we'll be kicked out" XRay said, "They're gone anyway"

Both Magnet and Squid looked over, and noticed that the girls had gone, and the rest of the restaurant was looking at them like they were dangerous.

"You're going to ruin everything" Xray said, "Both of you sit down now"

"Don't worry about it" Squid said, as he took his jacket, "I'll find my own way home"

They watched as Squid walked out of the restaurant, and they smiled apologetically at the owner.

"What the hell is his problem?" Magnet said angrily.

Zig Zag looked out the window, and wondered what was happening to his friend, that he would be so angry.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Alan?" A voice said, and his eyes glanced over at June who walked in with her books, "Alan? Alan what's wrong?"

He held the phone out to her, and she took it fearful.

"Hello?" she asked, and then she looked at Squid in a panic, "Mum?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been a long walk to the train station, he knew that June caught it home, but wouldn't risk catching it together back home, in case he saw the gang again.

Stepping into the apartment, he felt guilty for so many reasons.

June, then Zig Zag and then the fight with Magnet.

The phone rang and Squid picked it up quickly, thinking it was June, "Hello?"

"Hello" a woman's voice said, "I am looking for June, do I have the right number?"

Squid paused wondering what he should say, in case they were the landlords or someone else that they would have to lie to, "Yes, this is the right number, Junes not here at the moment, may I take a message?"

The voice laughed, "I'm sorry young man, but who are you exactly? I'd rather not leave a message to a stranger"

"I'm not a stranger, I live here, I'm her fiancé" Squid said, smiling at himself because it sounded good to say that, "Who may I ask is calling?"

The voice was silent for a moment, "My name in Miranda, I am Junes' mother"

The blood drained from Squids face, as he held the phone to his ear.

"Alan?" A voice said, and his eyes glanced over at June who walked in with her books, "Alan? Alan what's wrong?"

He held the phone out to her, and she took it fearful.

"Hello?" she asked, and then she looked at Squid in a panic, "Mum?"

He bit his lip, worried about the conversation.

They hadn't discussed parents yet, they didn't even mention it in the wedding planning, and they had been so preoccupied with getting to know each other and fighting that they didn't even remember the most important fact.

Parents!

He could never introduce June to his mother, not to mention the fact that she was gone now.

"Alright, we'll see you then" June said, "Bye mum"

Squid looked up at her, "I'm sorry, it slipped out"

"It was bound to come out anyway" June said with a sigh, and then she looked up at him, "She wants to meet you"

"What?"

"So does my dad"

"Shit" Squid said, "I don't think I can do it"

An hour later they both sat in silence as they ate Chinese from plastic containers, still mulling over what had happened earlier.

Squid looked up at June.

"Look" he said, throwing his fork down, "I'm sorry"

"Alan, don't worry about it" June said, "My parents are pretty cool and-"

"No" he said, "At uni today, I… one of the guys said something and I sort of… got angry"

She looked at him, "What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Not that I'm vain or anything" she said, "But was it about me?"

He tapped the table, and nodded, "Yeah, but he shut up"

They sat in silence for a little while, as they continued to eat their Chinese food Squid looked up at her, there was a bit of rice on her lip.

Didn't she realise how beautiful and enticing she was to others?

"Yo-you've got" Squid said, and she looked up at him, "You've got rice on your lip"

She smirked, and wiped it off, "Thanks"

He looked up at her, and took another deep sigh, "Look June, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was angry and I had a bad day, I shouldn't have yelled at y-"

"Alan, Alan" she said, and to his surprise she took his hand, "Let's forget about it"

He looked up at her, and for the first time since the moment she burned her hand they were looking into each other's eyes, he pulled his hand away.

"Your parents?" he asked.

She cleared her throat, and looked at her food; _she shouldn't have grabbed his hand._

"My parents are strict but nice" she said, "You have nothing to worry about"

He nodded, "I guess you want to meet my mum?"

"Do you want me to meet her?"

He shook his head, "No"

"Then I won't" she said, "It's your mum"

Looking back at their food, the silence was more comfortable now.

"Um… I made you your clothes" she said, as she attacked a pea in her container, "I put them in your room"

"Oh, thank you" Squid said, "Um, I have something for you too"

He put the ring on the table, and she looked at him with wide eyes, "What's this?"

"What do you think it is?" he asked shrugging, "Just so that people can see it"

She smiled, "Is this about what your friend said?"

"No" he said, blushing slightly because it was because of what Magnet had said, "For everyone else, if you don't want to wear it…"

"No, I will" she said, as she slid the ring onto her finger, "I'll wear it"

He smiled and they both blushed at their food.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Because you know that we're not going to stay together?" she asked, looking down at the ring on her hand.

He then realised how close he was to her, he hadn't noticed before how smooth her skin looked, or how plump her lips were, or how she licked them because they were a bit chapped. But up close to her, he saw all of that.

She was still looking down, but he put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him, "But June… I do, want to"


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:** Thank you for the support guys!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Alan stared at the blank page in front of him, he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't think, he couldn't even pick up his pen.

He just continued to look at the page.

_He was meeting her parents tomorrow, he had given her a ring, and he had started to fall in love with-_

"Okay class, before you go on your holidays, we have a special presentation for you all. Sex Education"

There was a loud groan from everyone in the class; all of D-Tent (which had been sent into the class) spotted Squid still looking at the page in front of him, not even moving or blinking.

"It looks like he's about to be sick"

"Theodore? Stanley? Is there something that you would like to share with the class?"

"No miss"

The lights turned off and soon the presentation began.

But Squid wasn't paying the slightest attention; all he was thinking about was the weekend. Not only did he have to meet her parents, but he had to stay there for a weekend and he had never done that anywhere before. Sure at camp he had been used to sleeping with lots of people, but they had all been boys, they had known that they were all criminals.

What if they found out that this was all fake?

And that's another thing that bothered him, it was all fake, but he was having these feelings – emotions – about June, that maybe it was turning into something more.

Then there was sometimes, that he didn't know, it was confusing.

Squid came back into focus when a basket was put on his table, condoms. "So pass them around, you each get one packet don't use them all at once"

He took one and put it in his bag as soon as they left the classroom, he couldn't believe that the weekend had already arrived.

"Hey, Hey Squid!"

Turning around he saw Caveman running up to him, "Yeah?"

"The guys wanted to know if you were doing anything this weekend?"

"Yeah I am, I have to go, see you around"

"Hey Squid!"

"What?" he asked, annoyed at Caveman's constant questioning, "What is it?"

"I like your shirt"

Squid looked at the shirt, perfectly fit thanks to June; he smiled at the thought of her, "Thanks"

And then he left, leaving Caveman and a very disappointed and confused looking group staring back at him.

He walked three steps at a time to get to the apartment; opening the door he noticed the quiet.

"June?" he called out, as he put his bag down, he walked to the fridge and took some milk out, drinking straight from the carton he spotted a note on the counter, "Working late at Uni today, I'll try and be back soon, work called I think you should call them back"

He smiled, and looked around at the empty apartment; he had packed his things earlier that morning, picking up the receiver he dialled to the bar.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Squid"

"Oh thank God" Katie said, "Look I need your help with something, my apartment is re-plumbing and I'm working all night tonight, and since you place is closest I was wondering if I could come by and use your shower for a bit"

"Um…" he said, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah sure"

"Really, your girlfriend won't mind?"

"She's working late tonight, its only for a shower right?"

"Yeah"

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door and Squid showed Katie the way to the shower, "I'm going to be out here if you need anything"

"Okay"

He busied himself with flipping through the television channels, but didn't find anything interesting to watch, turning it off he started to read through some of June's horror books. Laughing at the fact that she read them and refused to read anything like the Notebook or Twilight.

"Squid!"

"Yeah?" he asked, as he flipped through the pages, "What?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

He groaned and got up from the seat, but stopped when he saw that Katie was standing in the kitchen doorway, soaking wet and only wearing a towel.

After staring for a couple of moments, he turned around, "K-Katie you should get dressed"

"Why?" she said, walking closer to him, "I like it this way"

He gulped as she touched his shoulder, and moved her hand across his shoulder blades. He looked away as she turned to face him.

"Don't you like me Squid?"

He didn't say anything, but continued to look away. "What are you doing?"

She laughed, "Well, since you say that you don't really care about June, and that you're not going out. Don't you want this?"

He did want it, any boy his age would, and he wasn't (technically) in a relationship, so he didn't know why he was hesitating. But the past weeks had been something different for Squid- he was falling for her, but he still doubted her feelings for him.

"I'm sorry Katie I can't"

"Come on Squid, she doesn't care about you… not like I do, anyway, there's no harm in me doing anything with you… like this" she said, and then she pressed her body further against Squids. Squids mind was reeling, there was this beautiful woman throwing herself onto him, and then there was June- he didn't even know if she cared about him, or was just pretending to stay in the country anymore.

"I really like you Squid" she said, and she stood on her toes and kissed him.

He couldn't help it, he kissed her back.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter:**

**Sorry about last times preview, there was a continuity error.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the preview to last chapter, that was a mistake.

**Chapter Nineteen**

When Squid woke up he looked over to his left and smiled briefly at the head that lay on his shoulder, but his smile faded when he remembered what had happened the other night.

"Excuse me, we'll be landing soon… you should probably wake up your…?"

"Fiance" Squid said, looking over at June who slept on his shoulder, 'She's my fiancé"

The stewardess smiled at Squd and moved to the other passengers on the plane, while Squid looked guiltily at June. His mind went back to the other night.

"_I really like you Squid" she said, and she stood on her toes and kissed him. _

_He couldn't help it, he kissed her back._

_When suddenly he felt something in the pit of his stomach, he pushed Katie back, "No, this is wrong"_

"_What?" she asked astounded, and she stepped forward trying to grab him but he shook his head and walked away from her. _

"_Just go Katie" he said, and he saw her go back to the bathroom and get dressed before leaving the apartment, but with one last glance she looked back at him._

"_She's lucky you know"_

He couldn't believe how guilty he felt over just one kiss, and even though he had told Katie off, he felt like he was lying to June, and for some strange reason – lying wasn't as fun anymore.

"June" he said, as he started to shake her arm, "June, wake up we're nearly there"

"Hm?" she said as she opened her eyes, she looked at Squid and smiled, "Gosh, I hate long flights"

He smiled at her, but felt cold as she moved away from him, she looked out of the window and sighed happily, "It's good to be home"

"Just for a bit" he said, and then he let out a nervous laugh, "Meeting the parents"

"Don't worry; they're the least of your worries"

He looked over at her and squinted in a suspicious way, "What do you mean?"

"Well... " she said, "Like you and me, schools on break here and my cousins might drop over, and you know how close we all are"

His mind reared back to the quiz sheet that they had of each other and he recalled that her cousins were like brothers to her, and he groaned, "Oh God"

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be easy on you" she said, in a reassuring voice, but he wasn't so convinced.

Soon they were out of the terminal and driving in a rented car to her house, Squid had volunteered to drive but he had no experience driving on the 'wrong' side of the road.

"I would like to get there in one piece"

"And I'd like to leave in one piece as well" Squid muttered, but June continued to reassure him until they reached her house, it was just north of Cardiff in Wales.

As they were taking their bags out of the back seat he smiled, "So you went to school here and everything?"

"Unfortunately yes" she said as she locked the doors, "It's a nice place to live but nothing really compared to the US"

He looked over at her, as they walked up the pathway to the front door and he smiled, "Nothing ever compares"

Then the door opened and Squid felt his nerves begin again as he saw June's mother rushing out the door to hug her daughter, she looked a bit like Caveman's mother except much plumper.

"Sweetheart! How was the plane trip, was it okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine… mum this is Alan" June said awkwardly, "You- you spoke on the phone"

Squid stood nervously and smiled at June's mother, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. de Ruyter"

"Oh don't call me that call me Jenny" she said, as she grabbed Squid and gave him a big hug, and Squid looked over at June who only smirked and shrugged, "My, my, you sure are looker aren't you? No wonder June likes you"

"Where's dad?" June asked quickly changing the subject quickly.

"He's inside with the boys" Jenny said, "Come on in Alan"

As he entered Squid was suddenly reminded of the type of houses he used to see on the television; family photos, baby photos, graduations and trophies.

"They're not mine by the way" June said from behind Squid as he inspected the trophies on the stand, "My dad's a big cricket player, so they're mostly his"

"Cricket?"

"Yeah, he'll make you play a game with him- regardless if you've played or not" she said, and he looked over at her again and smiled.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?"

She blushed and turned away as her father walked into the room, "Daddy"

"There's my little girl, all grown up- and who's this?"

Squid nervously patted his hands on his legs as he stepped forward, "Hello Mr. de Ruyter I'm Alan Smith"

"My wife told me about you, so you plan to marry my daughter?" he asked, and Squid glanced at June who had a nervous look on her face, Squid nodded at her father.

"Yes sir"

"I ask, you see, because I'm rather traditional… in my dad the lad would have to ask the father for his permission to marry his daughter, and we're meeting for the first time and you've already asked her"

"Actually dad" June said, cutting in, they all looked at her, "I asked him"

"Ye-Yeah, sorry" Squid said, "We hadn't actually expected to get married or anything, it was all a bit of an accident really how it all happened, kind of rushed"

Junes' mother stepped in looking at June, "Are you pregnant?"

"What? No" June said, her face turning slightly red.

"You see Alan, we are very traditional and we do have our little house rules about sex before marriage" Jenny said, "So I'm sure you'll understand why we have to put you in a separate room to June whilst you stay here"

Squid nodded, "Y-yeah, I understand"

"Well then" June's father said, as he looked happily at Squid, "My name Is John, how bout I go and introduce you to the lad's?"

He looked over at June in a panic, but her father took Squids shoulders and steered him to where her cousins sat. June watched as they walked out into the yard and Squid was introduced.

"Your father seems to like him" her mother said, and then she looked at June, "You like him too, don't you?"

June looked down at her finger, where the wedding band shone in the light, "I suppose I do a bit"

**Preview for next chapter:**

Another continuity error.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** A Fake What?

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the preview to last chapter, that was a mistake.

**Chapter Twenty**

"Hey guys" June said as she stepped out with a couple of beers in her hands, Squid was surprised at how quickly her cousins had already accepted him into the family. Sure there was a bit of hostility, but after Camp Green Lake, he had been through worse.

They all got up and went to hug her, one by one, and Squid couldn't help feel a little bit … annoyed that one of them (not her cousin) lingered in the hug for a bit too long.

"Whoa, careful Jason" her cousin said, at the clingy character, "Alan looks like he's going to go rank any second"

Squid looked at June and grinned, "No I wasn't"

"Yeah, he was"

"Well for good reason" Jason said, "They are getting married"

June smiled at them, "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, Alan do you want me to show you your room?"

The boys jeered and whistled as the two re-entered the house, she let out a relieved sigh, "Well it's going good so far, don't you think? Don't let them get to you"

"I went to camp" he reminded her, "This isn't that bad"

She led him up the stairs and showed him his room, "Obviously we won't be sleeping together anyway, but like mum said they're traditional… so I'll be down the hall if you need anything, and you have your own bathroom here"

"You never told me you were rich"

"I'm not" She leaned against the doorframe, "My great-grandparents bought this house and kept building on it, and because it's a bit of a quiet neighbourhood we never moved"

"It must have been nice"

She looked at him, and she knew that he was talking about his mother and father- his own childhood. She didn't know what to say because she didn't know much about it.

"Alan!"

June smiled, "Looks like they'll want you to play some cricket with them till lunch is ready, I'm sure you'll pick it up easily all you have to remember is to throw, hit and run back and forth a lot, forget about trying to keep score- even I get confused"

To his surprise he actually found the game very easy to manage, as long as he didn't keep score like June had suggested, and soon it was time for lunch. June sat next to him as they served the food, and Squid felt like a completely different person sitting there… with his in laws for gods sakes.

… Even if they were just temporary.

"June help me in the kitchen with dessert" Jenny said, and June glanced at Squid and left the table.

"So Alan, don't have any plans for tonight?"

Alan shook his head, "Don't think so, I'm probably just going to hit the hay, plane ride and all"

"No, no… that's no proper way to spend your first night in Wales!"

"Yeah, we definitely have to go out to the bar, throw back a few- I know it's different in America, but the drinking age here is lower than it is over there"

"Oh, I'm not a big drinker" Squid said, remembering the last time he had gotten drunk and June had taken care of him, sure it was nice… but this was her parents house.

"Come on Alan" one of them said, "Just one night won't matter, and it's only a beer or two we promise not to get you smashed"

Alan hesitated.

"What are you talking about?" June said as she came into the room.

"Oh, we just want to take Alan out on the town"

A look of concern crossed June's face and she looked at Alan who had a look in his eyes that told her that she should make the decision for him, she looked at the boys, "Look, Alan's never drunk before and I know how you guys are like on the piss, so you will drink a maximum of 3 beers and you take care of him and no stupid stunts"

"What? Three beers, you're joking"

"Not at all" she said, "So you take care of Alan alright or I'll call and tell your girlfriends what happened when you visited the states last year"

The boys fell silent as June's mother entered with the rest of the desserts, she looked over at her husband and saw the pride in his eyes as he looked at how June and Squid acted around each other… surely they were a good couple.

"June I don't want to-" he said, as he leaned over and whispered to her, but she put her hand on top of his as it lay on the arm rest.

"Alan, I know you might have issues with it, but I don't mind if you have a drink or two… they'll take care of you and besides you have to try it sometime, and anyway I'll be here if you get too smashed"

"Naw, look at those two lovebirds"

They pulled away as they said that and started to laugh as they ate their desserts.

Squid had never spent a day with a family like them before, sure he had D-Tent, but that was completely different… he seemed like a completely different person and he was happy being this person, for some strange reason it felt right. Then the night approached and Squid put on his jacket to go out with the boys.

June couldn't sleep that night; she lay in bed and wondered if he was alright, and if it was the right decision to bring him here. She heard a noise and she got up to see what it was, as she opened the door she looked down the hallway to see Alan struggling to open his bedroom door.

"Alan?" she asked, and he looked over at her and laughed, she grimaced as she realised that he was a bit drunk and … a loud drunk as well, "Shh… come on, let me help you"

They made it to his bed, and he lay on the sheets as she took his shoes off, "I'm not that drunk actually, just light headed"

"Well at least it's not as bad as last time" she said, as she looked over at him, "You shouldn't drink a lot"

"Your cousins…"

"I know" she said, "I'm going to kill them in the morning"

He smiled, "I won't drink again, and I don't like you taking care of me"

"It's alright Alan, I mean… it's not like this is real anyway" she said, "Rest"

"No! Not like that!" He grabbed her hand, and pulled her down to sit next to him "When… when I was twelve, I woke up and… my dad was gone. It was about… one week, and my mom started to drink, a lot"

She looked at him, "Squid, we don't have to-"

"June, shut up" he said, "When I was 15 my mum lost her job and we couldn't afford the house anymore, we lived in a trailer. It was hell and I made friends with the wrong sort of people. I stole things. Then, I got caught"

He gulped, "I… No one's taken care of me like you have, when I was sick before. You took care of me, and because I know that none of this is real, I don't want to get too used to it"

"Because you know that we're not going to stay together?" she asked, looking down at the ring on her hand.

He then realised how close he was to her, he hadn't noticed before how smooth her skin looked, or how plump her lips were, or how she licked them because they were a bit chapped. But up close to her, he saw all of that.

She was still looking down, but he put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him, "But June… I do, want to"

He leaned in and their lips barely touched before he stopped himself, suddenly being reminded of Katie, "I'm sorry"

But she shook her head as she moved away from the bed, "My parents are going to wake up to see what that noise was, it's better if they don't find me here"

She got up and left the room, leaving Squid feeling very stupid indeed and with a big headache.

While June walked to her room and closed the door leaning against it, she put her hand over her heart and felt it beating so quickly she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

She regretted not kissing him, but knew that if she had… she wouldn't have left his room.

**Preview for next chapter:**

"Yes" Squid said, he gulped as he looked them both in the eyes, "I… I spent the better part of a year in a boy's detention camp, I was 16"

They looked at June who had covered her mouth in shock and then back at Squid.

"I don't want you marrying him" her father said, "I'm not having a criminal in the family, you stay away from my daughter"


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Not a Business plan

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:** Sorry about the preview to last chapter, that was a mistake.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The next morning June was tying up her hair as she told herself that yesterday was just a bit of a drunken mistake, Alan had a tendency to do those things when he was drunk, and that she shouldn't dwell on it, then there was a knock on her door.

"Hold on" she said, and then she opened the door, "Alan?"

"Morning" he said, "I er… I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I know things got a bit too close for comfort there and I wanted to say that I'm sorry"

She nodded, "It's alright, and I understand why you- is that your towel?"

He laughed as he held it up guiltily, "Yeah, erm… my bathrooms shower heads broken and I was wondering if I could use yours"

"Yeah, I'm… I finished before" she said, and he stepped into her room and walked into the bathroom.

Once inside he looked around and was reminded of the bathroom back at their apartment, everything smelled of her, and he smiled as he used her shampoo.

Meanwhile outside, while June was trying not to think that he was in her bathroom having a shower… naked, there was another knock on the door.

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?"

Her parents entered and sat on her bed, they seem to be worried about something.

"Honey" her mother said, sitting down, "We know that you and Alan are adults, and that you're in love but you're in our house and while you're here we'd like you to respect the rules"

"What are you talking about?"

"We found the condoms" her father blurted out.

"What?" June exclaimed, "What condoms? Wait… what were you doing going through his things?"

"Well your father thought that he could go and fix the shower head, but Alan wasn't there and… in the bathroom your father found some condoms"

"Are you having sex with him?" her father asked her, "In our house?"

"No" she said, "I don't know why he had them"

"Honey we know you're getting married, but don't rush things" her mother said.

"Oh my god" June said as Alan stepped out of the shower, he tripped backwards as her father grabbed Alan by the shirt. "Dad!"

"I thought I said that I didn't want any funny business while you were here?"

"W-What are you talking about? I-I just came to use the shower" Alan said, "I swear"

"And these?" her mother asked, he looked at the condoms in her hand and then turned red, looking at June.

"They gave those to us at school"

"Why don't we believe you?" her father said, "You're not at school anymore, you're 19"

Squid looked at June who shrugged helplessly.

"I'm still at school" Squid said, "I'm in my last year"

"Were you kept for something? Are you stupid or just a criminal?"

"Yes" Squid said, he gulped as he looked them both in the eyes, "I… I spent the better part of a year in a boy's detention camp, I was 16"

They looked at June who had covered her mouth in shock and then back at Squid.

"I don't want you marrying him" her father said, "I'm not having a criminal in the family, you stay away from my daughter"

"Dad!" June said, jumping over the bed and standing in front of Squid, "Listen… I'm marrying Alan, because I care about him, and I know he's done something bad in the past but he's not that person anymore. I know he isn't."

He looked at her, surprised and touched by the fact that she was protecting him; he had never had that before. No one had ever cared enough to protect him.

"And if you're not going to accept him and all his faults like I have… then maybe we shouldn't have come here" she said, Alan pulled her elbow and she looked at her.

"Listen, Mr and Mrs de Ruyter" Squid said, "I know I've done some things in the past, but I'm not that person anymore. I work for everything, and I've worked hard to be where I am now… and you're daughters the main reason for that. I love her and I respect YOU, as my future in-laws to not disobey your rules, and I swear to you that we haven't had sex. Period"

They both looked at them.

"It's true" June said.

"Oh well…" her mother said clearing her throat, "we'll be waiting downstairs then"

Squid let go of the breath he had been holding as they walked out, he looked over at June who was avoiding his gaze, "June"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for that"

She shrugged, "It's the plan right?"

He grinned and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey Alan"

"Hm?"

She held up the condoms, "Do you want to take these as well?"

He blushed profusely and looked at her, "Seriously they gave them to us in school, I didn't plan to use them on this trip- not that I wouldn't mind using them, and it's just- I'm going to go now"

She grinned to herself as he left; wondering what would have happened last night if he hadn't backed out of that kiss.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, they were only there for a week so they spent most of their time divided as Squid went out to see the sights of Wales and to learn to play cricket with his father in law, and her mother took her shopping for wedding gowns and wedding decorations- despite the fact that they had already agreed on just going to city hall.

"It's a shame that I won't see you walk down the aisle you're my only girl" her mother cried, and June felt guilty about it but she couldn't let them see that, it would break their heart to know it was all fake.

She didn't even remember why they were doing this anymore; the reasons seemed to have become blurred as time went on. It was incredible that it had been 4 months since they first met each other, and a lot had happened.

"Now you take care of my little girl" her father told Squid as they loaded the car to go back to the airport, Squid nodded and was surprised when he gave him a hug.

Her mother also gave Squid a very motherly hug as they left, and Squid regretted having come at all- knowing such a great family and then never seeing them again, it was all a bad idea.

"Back home then"

Squid nodded, "Back home"

**Preview for next chapter:**

He texted June briefly; that he was staying at a friend's place, and wasn't going home that night. He knew he should have mentioned why, but after what happened before, he didn't think he needed to explain it, walking down the streets and thought of where to stay, where he should go for the night. He couldn't stay at the club, they were open all night, and then he thought of Katie.

Katie had an apartment that he could go to, but he didn't want to go there… but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"Squid?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Not a Business plan

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

They entered their apartment and Squid smiled at the success of the meeting of her parents, and all the time he had spent with them. It was really another world.

"Mail for you" he heard her say as she stood by the kitchen table, where she was riffling through the mail, "Looks like we have an appointment tomorrow afternoon for our marriage certificate at City Ha- what's wrong?"

He was looking at the letter, and he held it up to her, "It's… It's the universities"

She looked at him and then smiled, "Well go on open it"

"Um…" he shook his head.

"It's your letter, have some courage man, it won't be as bad as meeting my parents" she said, "Go on"

But at that moment meeting her parents again didn't seem like such a bad idea, he turned the letter over and ripped it open, he read the letter and he let out a breath and then he chuckled, "I got in!"

"Congratulations!" she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her waist closer to him, he had a large smile on his face for a moment as he relished the joy of getting into the university, he finally had everything he had ever wanted.

It was a couple of moments as the hug lingered that his smile faded as his mind registered that a hug shouldn't last this long. His mind thought back to the almost kisses that he had almost shared with her, well… every moment that he shared with her; meeting her parents, university, the fights, the phone…

Reacting on his own urges, he pulled back slightly and kissed her on the side of her neck, he heard her inhale softly as he kissed her, he nuzzled his nose on her neck again as his lips continued to taste her skin. He felt her hands on his shoulder blades, clutching onto the t-shirt softly, but not letting go as he continued to the side of her throat, jawbone and her face.

He looked back into her eyes and nervously his hands tightened around her waist, he looked into her eyes briefly before pressing his lips against hers.

It was hesitant and soft, but they could both feel the guarded emotions behind the simple kiss, he leaned back as they separated slightly and her hands moved to the side of his face, he looked into her eyes, searching for something. Forgiveness?

But he was surprised to see the same desire mirrored in her eyes and even more surprised when she pulled him closer, so that there was no space between them anymore.

They kissed again.

His wrapped his arms around her waist tighter as the kiss turned more desperate and passionate, he rocked his hips against hers, moving even closer, she moaned against his lips and his tongue as he continued to tease her. Her hands reached up to his neck and to his hair as she pressed her body against his.

His mouth pushed against hers again, and as he sat her onto the table he leaned closer to her, she arched her back and moaned as his hand touched the skin underneath her shirt; his mind was reeling as he touched her. He always had wondered what this would feel like, what it would feel like to have someone want him the way he wanted her – despite the way they had begun this all.

Pushing her onto the table, his arms held her as he hovered over her, his lips still moving against hers as her legs tightened around his waist. He moved his hand out to push away the items that were on the table, so that he could lay her down, but as their movements continued the glass bowl that usually sat on the table shifted and smashed when it hit the floor. Squid's mind flashed back to his mother.

_You useless piece of trailer trash!_

He pulled away from her sharply, and she looked at him questioningly from below her, her lips swollen and her hair dishevelled. No, he wouldn't do this to her, it was all fake.

"I…I…"

He shook his head and climbed off of her, before he picked up his unpacked bag and left.

He texted June briefly; that he was staying at a friend's place, and wasn't going home that night. He knew he should have mentioned why, but after what happened before, he didn't think he needed to explain it, walking down the streets and thought of where to stay, where he should go for the night. He couldn't stay at the club, they were open all night, and then he thought of Katie.

Katie had an apartment that he could go to, but he didn't want to go there… but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.

"Squid?"

Turning around he was surprised to see Armpit smiling at him, "Oh hey Armpit"

"You alright?" the other boy asked, "You look a bit… lost"

"Oh I just- can't go home right now"

"Well that's alright man, hey how about you come and stay out our place, I'm sure the guys won't mind" Armpit said, they truthfully hadn't heard from Squid since the holidays had started, the whole relationship between Squid and the guys was strained and different from how it used to be.

Armpit opened the door, "Come in man, hey guys… guess whose here"

Squid walked into the living room and grinned at the rest of D-Tent's faces, "Hey"

"Squid?" Magnet exclaimed, "We thought you were dead man"

Squid chuckled, "Not even close"

"So what are you doing here?" Zig Zag asked.

"I can't really go home right now" Squid said, "So I was wondering if I could crash here for the night"

"Are you alright Squid?" X-Ray asked.

"I…" Squid said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Could I just stay here?"

They all looked at each other, and nodded, "Yeah. Um… you can sleep in Zig's room"

"What?" Zig Zag asked, X-Ray gave him a pointed look, "I mean yeah, sure… It's just the door on the left after the bathroom"

"Thanks" Squid said to them, "Thanks a lot"

When he was gone Zig Zag looked at X-Ray for an explanation, "Look Zig, we don't know what's up with him, we don't know what kind of trouble he's in. We need you to start talking to him again, alright? Find out"

The rest of them nodded, "He's right Zig"

He looked into the room where he could see Squid lying on the floor, his hands over his face, even though he really hated him at the moment, he was his friend.

"Alright" Zig Zag said, "I'll find out"

He walked to his room and hit Squids foot, who only looked at him with a look that shouted 'leave me alone to my misery', but Zig Zag crouched down next to him.

"Are you alright dude?"

Squid chuckled, looking at the ceiling, "You don't care man"

"Yeah, I do" he said, "You're just acting like a dickhead that you don't see that we're all worried about you man, fuck… "

Squid shook his head, and got up and grabbed his bag, "It's complicated, I just – don't want to think about it, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go ahead" Zig Zag said, "Do you have clothes?"

Squid reached for his bag and Zig Zag noticed how packed full of clothes it was, he didn't know it but this was what Squid had taken to Wales, Zig Zag only considered that maybe Squid had been thrown out of his apartment and this was all that he had.

So when Squid left to take a shower, Zig Zag went through his bag and found the passport, what was Squid doing in England?

**Preview for next chapter:**

The next morning Squid made his way to the school, but throughout the day all he could think about was that afternoon. It was Monday, he was getting married today.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Not a Business plan

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

He stood under the cold water of the shower, as it pelted down on his body, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with June.

He had wanted her so badly that he just let himself go, and she went along with it, but did it mean what he hoped it meant? That she wanted him as well. Or was it because they were both jet-lagged, tired and the moment just called for it. Then he had thought of his mother, throwing beer bottles at his head, and calling him trash

Groaning his hit his fist against the wall, "Dammit"

Why did she have to ruin everything for him?

He lay his head against the tiles, and thought back to June, how he kissed her, how she moaned when he had first touched her, how she felt underneath him, her legs gripping his waist, Squid let out a small moan as he remembered –

"Squid? We're having dinner now, if you want to eat it while it's hot"

"Yeah, I'll be right there" he shouted through the door, the image of June now gone and he cursed his luck for not even being able to finish his fantasies right, he shut off the water, and quickly got out of the shower.

As he walked out into the room, he didn't notice the strange glances from the other members of the group, Zig Zag had already told them about the passport and the bag of clothes that Squid had with him.

"So, what did you do on the vacation?"

Squid took a bite out of the pizza and smiled slightly, "I went to visit some family"

"Really?" Zig Zag asked, and Squid finally looked at their faces and swore.

"Fuck you guys, why can't you just leave my business alone alright?" he said, "I'm not doing anything wrong"

"See we don't know that Squid" X-Ray said, "You don't talk to us, we barely see each other anymore"

"What the hell is this? Days of our lives?"

"Look we're just worried about you"

"Look I just came here for a night, but I'm more than happy to go out and find somewhere else to sleep" he said, as he stood up and walked to Zig Zag's room, and grabbed his bag and heading to the door, "Can't you just leave it alone and trust me for fucks sake"

As another row was about to begin again, Squid felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Hello? Yeah, sure I'll be right in. Looks like you got your wish after all; I'll see you at school"

Squid left the apartment and went to the club, it had been a while since he had worked but he was glad to have something to do, something to distract himself with. Even Katie was keeping her distance from him, finally getting the message that he wasn't interested in her.

"Good to have you back Squid; I'm going to have you covering a wedding party tonight"

"What?"

"Well Mickey backed out cause he broke his arm skiing or some excuse like that, so you're going to have to cover it for him – some extra cash"

"Yeah, sure" he said, and he made his way to the venue with two of the other bar tenders.

A bridesmaid came up to him, and ordered some drinks when she smiled at him, "You're so young"

"I'm old enough" he said, as he served her the drinks, "It was a nice wedding"

"My sister" the girl said, "She's always wanted a big wedding like this, you know? Well… really it's every girls dream to have a big fairy tale wedding, why settle for less? Here"

She gave him a large tip and he smiled at her, but as the night went on he couldn't help but wonder if this was the type of wedding that June wanted, instead of just the ceremony at City Hall. Maybe she did want it, and maybe he wanted it a bit too… he remembered when he saw her in the wedding dress, and he was in a tux, it had felt odd but good.

But he could never do something like that.

The next morning Squid made his way to the school, but throughout the day all he could think about was that afternoon. It was Monday, he was getting married today.

He'd also see June again today, after what had happened yesterday, he dreaded both of them.

"Squid"

"Shit" he said, as he heard Magnet's voice calling out to him, "What do you want man, I'm late for something"

"Look, I know we've never gotten along and I know it's been shit between all of us, but Squid you've got to stop this shit that you're doing"

Squid didn't say anything but nodded at Magnet, "Thanks man, I gotta go"

Soon he stood in the bathroom of City Hall; he was wearing a clean shirt and was looking at his reflection like he didn't know the person that was looking at him. This wasn't the boy that had broken into people's houses and stole things; this wasn't the one that had spent time in a juvenile camp for criminals working under the desert sun, this wasn't a boy who lived in a trailer park with a drunken mother.

He let out a breath and walked out to where June stood, she wasn't wearing anything glamorous, but Squid still thought that she looked beautiful in white.

"Hey" she said, as he came up next to her, "You just have to sign this and then we go in"

He looked at the paper, and signed his name; there was no turning back now. Squid was about to ask her what had happened the other night, when he stopped himself, they shouldn't talk about it, and there was time for that afterwards.

"Alan Hunter and June de Ruyter?"

Squid glanced at June nervously, but she didn't look at him, he closed his eyes.

_It's not real, it's not real, it's just a plan, and it's just to keep her here. _

They stood next to each other, the judge in front of them with the papers, "Let's get to it then, you have the rings? Good, okay. Miss June de Ruyter do you take Alan Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer until death do you part as set forth by the state of Nevada"

She looked at him, finally after avoiding his gaze and nodded, "I do"

"Alright, and do you Alan Hunter take June to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer until death do you part as set forth by the state of Nevada"

He looked around the room, he didn't know anyone there, his friends weren't there, not even her family was there, and then he looked at her.

It had started as a way to keep her in America, but now he knew it… he was in love with her.

"No"

Her eyes widened as he said this, the judge looked at Alan, "Excuse me?"

"I… I'm sorry, I can't do this" he said, and he let go of her hands and left the room.

He couldn't get married to her.

He couldn't ruin her life, like he knew that he was going to.

**Preview for next chapter:**

Zig Zag smiled as he saw Squid walking out with Armpit, "Hey, alright, Squid this is –"

"Katie?"

She looked at him, "Hey Squid, I didn't even… wow, it's great to see you"

"Do you…" Magnet asked, as the rest of D-Tent looked at the two, "Do you know each other?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Not a Business plan

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Squid hadn't heard from her since that Monday, it had been over two months and he was certain that she was in England now. Meanwhile he had moved in with D-Tent and had gotten a job at the coffee shop that had turned him down months ago (in the first chapter), and despite the fact that they had left him alone most of the time, he hated being there.

He missed his old bed, and he missed the bathroom that he shared with June… and not with the guys, he missed waking up to the smell of pancakes on Sunday and he missed seeing her.

"Squid, hey we've got a surprise for you"

"New roommates?" he asked, as the graduation party that they had thrown in the next room started to get a bit louder, Squid had hoped to escape and barricade himself in the room to no avail.

"No, come on" Armpit said, as he dragged him off the bed, "We want you to meet someone"

Zig Zag smiled as he saw Squid walking out with Armpit, "Hey, alright, Squid this is –"

"Katie?"

She looked at him, "Hey Squid, I didn't even… wow, it's great to see you"

"Do you…" Magnet asked, as the rest of D-Tent looked at the two, "Do you know each other?"

"Sort of" Squid said, "How do you know everyone?"

"I'm Ricky's cousin" Katie said, looking at Zig Zag, "He kept on mentioning you but I guess I didn't realise it was you"

Squid smiled nervously, as the rest of the boys kept on giving him thumbs up, this was a blind date for him apparently.

"Um, do you mind if we go outside?"

"Yeah, sure" Squid said, as they made their way outside, the rest of the group thought that their plan was working out great, they had tried to get Squid interested in girls so that he could get out of his depressive slump that he seemed to be in.

"It's a nice view here" Katie said, "Very romantic"

"Look Katie, I like you and all but I'm not-"

"I know Squid, you're not interested in me" she said, "And I heard what happened with you and June, so I know how you feel"

"Really?" Squid said chuckling, "I doubt that"

"Squid, I wanted to tell you that she came by the bar the other day" Katie said as he turned to her, surprise written all over his face, "She wanted me to give you this"

She held out her hand and dropped a ring onto his palm, he looked at it, "She got me a ring?"

"I suppose she did, you were getting married after all"

He turned it to its side and saw the words engraved on them, 'I'm yours'

"Fuck"

"You were an idiot to let her go" she said, "I mean I thought I had issues when it came to picking men, but boy… you really let her go didn't you?"

"I didn't want- it's complicated, you wouldn't understand"

"You're the one making it complicated. Squid I threw myself on you, naked and wet- no one that wasn't in love with someone else would pass up that opportunity"

"Maybe you just think too highly of yourself" Squid scoffed, but he knew what Katie was trying to say, if he hadn't thought of June in that moment... he shook his head, "It's too late"

"No, it isn't. Veronica told me that she couldn't afford the loft anymore, just two months more rent, she's still there Squid, and she's still at the loft"

He shook his head, "No, she can't be her visa…"

She grabbed his hand, "Listen, as cliché as this is… she's only got one night before she goes back to wherever she came from"

"Wales" Squid muttered, "But I can't, I don't want to ruin her-"

Suddenly Katie grabbed Squid and kissed him furiously; he stumbled back and pushed her away, "What the hell? Katie you know I'm with J-"

He stopped as Katie smiled at him, "Don't you realise, and this is like a movie Squid! You go to hers and she's still there and she's still in love with you and then… a happily ever after"

He looked at her and then back inside, where the rest of the group had been watching him and Katie, he laughed, "She better still be there"

"If not I'm here"

Squid laughed as he ran back inside.

"You work quickly Squid" Armpit said, as he walked in, but Squid ignored him.

"X-ray I need the keys to the car"

"What?" he said, "No way, not even for a girl"

"This isn't just any girl" Squid said, "Please, I need the keys"

X-ray suddenly saw the urgency in Squids voice and eyes, and he got the keys out for him, "Alright"

And then Squid smiled a real smile that none of them had seen in a long time, before he ran out of the apartment and downstairs to where the car was parked. He parked to the side of the road and ran up to the apartment; he stopped before getting to the door.

In his mind he was already rehearsing what he was going to say to her, and hoping that she would forgive him. He knocked on the door and stood nervously in wait, the door opened.

"Hello"

"Who are you?"

"I live here" she said, "Are you here to fix the cable? Wow, you're quick"

He shook his head, as he felt his esteem and hope fall hopelessly away from him, "Sorry, wrong place"

She had already left, she wasn't there anymore.

"Keys" he said, as he returned to the apartment, the party had finished because Squid had sat in the car outside of the apartment until a cop told him to move on because he couldn't park there for more than 4 hours.

The rest of them instantly saw the look of disappointment and depression back on Squid's face, for a moment there they thought they had finally gotten through to him.

"So what's up with you and Katie then?" Zig Zag asked as from the doorway as Squid lay on the bed, "We all saw the kiss"

"Shut up dude" Squid said, as he covered his face with his hands, "Just shut up"

Zig Zag sat down on the bed across from Squid, who still had his head in his hands.

"What's wrong man?"

"You don't care" Squid said, "None of you do"

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said before" he said, "You've just been acting really weird, we don't know what's wrong with you"

Squid put his hands down, "I... I know, and I'm sorry. I've been a lousy friend to everyone, especially you, it's just… "

ZIg Zag looked at him, it looked like Squid had been crying, and for the first time in a while Zig Zag actually DID care what he had to say. "Dude, what… what happened?"

Squid chuckled, "I… I fell for her. I actually fell for her, and… I left her, and I don't know what to do"

"Fell for who?" he asked, "Who are you talking about? Katie?"

"No. Zig… not Katie. Look I didn't want to tell anyone. It wasn't like I planned for any of it to happen, I thought it would be over, but it isn't… god dammit it isn't"

"Squid, what are you talking about?"

He looked up and took a deep breath, "Zig, do you remember that girl that Magnet wanted to hit on when we went to uni?"

It took a while for him to remember, it had been a while since they had gone, "The hot one? What about her?"

"Her name was June" Squid said, and he pulled out a ring from his pocket, "She… we were going to get married"

Zig Zag's eyes widened, "What?"

"We were there, ready to sign our names and everything, and I couldn't do it" he said, "And now she's gone back to England, and if I go after her, her cousins and her dad will kill me"

"You've met her family?"

"Do you remember the mid-summer break?" he said, "Um… they took me out, it was a buck's night, before the wedding. But, we couldn't invite them because we had to get married here"

"What? Why?" Zig Zag asked, "How did this happen?"

Squid realised that he had to tell Zig Zag the whole truth, about working at the bar, the wedding, her green card, even about his mum and the trailer park.

Zig's mind started to connect the dots about everything that had happened then, and he realised that his friend wasn't in trouble with the law, but with a girl, he started to laugh.

"I'm glad this is funny for you"

"Why didn't you just tell us?"

Squid shook his head, "You don't get it, I'm not like you all, I don't come from a nice family, I wasn't at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm trailer trash and she's… she's… she's a ten"

**Preview for next chapter:**

No preview.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Not a Business plan

**Summary:** Squid is in trouble. His mother is gone, his friends are suspicious, he's failing school and he's homeless, but a chance encounter with a witty girl might just be his salvation. But as their lives together begin to grow, so do the lies they tell. SquidOC

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

June groaned as she rolled out of bed, her roommates had left for work earlier but she was still sleeping because she had spent all night re-doing a dress that she was making before having to travel from her studio to her apartment. She hated living in this part of town because she had to travel for hours to get anywhere important.

"What?" She said, as she opened the door and then she stood there shocked, "Alan what-?"

"Shut up for a second, okay?" he said, "I'm street trash, I lived in a trailer park for basically all of my life, and my mother's a drunk and my father's gone, I went to juvi camp when I was 16 and I really want to be a marine biologist-"

"Are you drunk?"

"Shut up please, I know I've done some stupid things in my life, and I want to stop doing stupid things and leaving you at the altar, well at city hall, that was a stupid thing and I don't know why I did it because I'm so in love with and for some reason in my head I thought you'd run away from a word like love, because I know that if we're together you have to live with the fact that I am trailer trash and that you're perfect and deserve more than that and -"

Suddenly he stopped speaking when June kissed him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and smiled at his surprised face, "You're an idiot"

"I'm your idiot" he replied back before kissing her again, "And if you want, you can be my wife"

She smiled back at him, and laughed, "You may be the strangest boy I've ever met, and yes I will marry you"

They kissed deeply again since the night before the city hall incident, as it would further be known as, as he slammed the apartment door behind him and navigated their way to her bedroom.

Two months later, across the pond, Zig Zag wondered if he had done the right thing by not telling the rest of the group about Squid and why he had left so abruptly.

"You were the last one to talk to him; did he say anything to you before he left?"

"He said he moved in back to where he was living before"

"But since then, hasn't he spoken to you?" he asked, "He's been gone for two months now, what if something bad happened to him"

Zig zag knew he had to tell them then, when suddenly Magnet interrupted him, "Hey, isn't that him?"

Turning around they spotted Squid walking down the pathway,

They just stared at him for a moment, trying to understand what all of a sudden he was happy and a completely different person from who he was two months ago. He was laughing on the phone with someone and then he spotted them he nodded towards them and walked.

"I'll talk to you later" he said, hanging up the phone, "What's up guys?"

"What's up with you man?" Armpit said, as he hugged Squid who laughed back and shrugged.

"It's a good day today" They looked at him strangely, "What?"

"You seem different"

Squid shrugged, "Well you know…"

"Shit, it's about a girl isn't it?" Caveman said, "I knew you and Katie would be a good idea"

"She's nice and all, but I think Zig Zag knows what I mean about her"

Zig zag nodded and the others exchanged a glance between the two, it was just like in the old days when they were best friends. "I know man, so what happened?"

"What happened with what?" Magnet asked, looking at the two, "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story" Squid said, scratching his neck, "But basically guys… um, well I'm getting hitched"

There was a moment's pause before they all exclaimed, in disbelief.

"No way, no way"

"No girl in their right mind would ever marry you"

But Squid shrugged and shook his head, "I don't know what to tell you guys, cept I hope you guys can make it to the wedding"

"You're being serious?" Caveman asked, as the rest exchanged looks."She must be insane to marry someone like you"

Squid laughed, "Maybe we are a bit"

"So who is she? Do we know her?"

"Man Armpit, we don't know any chicas that Squid's been with"

"Actually you have met her before" Squid said, "Right here actually, I'm not sure if you remember the girl that Magnet wanted to hit on"

"The one with the-?" Magnet asked, and he shook his head, "No way, you did not hook up with that"

"Why don't you come over" Squid said, "You can meet her properly, but if you hit on her I swear to God I will knock you out"

"Man, you're so serious; you must have worked hard to get her"

"You have no idea"

**The End**

Looks like it's the end of this story, I'm really glad I finished this because I really set my own pace to it and didn't rush it or anything, sure I don't have a lot of reviews but I'm really happy with how it turned out. So thank you all for sticking with me till the end.


End file.
